Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: Scarlet has left the love she has known for half her life now she has to stay away. Skip 50 years. She is still running from those that endangered her life before. Only this time they run her straight into Gothams own future dark knight's arms. What now?
1. Prologue I own nothing in this story

Ok. I figured I'd give you guys the prologue if I'm gonna give you guys the whole story. If you don't understand what's going on then leave a comment and ask me.

Prologue

Sam looked over the city. The one thing she will miss the most is the cities lights and sounds. Even if she was going to say goodbye, she didn't want to say goodbye. Whether it tortured her or gave her peace it was her home. The person she cared the most about, no matter how much it hurt, she had to leave. She turned her back and began her long journey back to Gotham, till she heard this zinging sound coming toward her. She knew all too well who it was. It was none other than her man. Dark haired in doused with dreds, his dark brown eyes covered by his white satin mask. Wearing his dark blue jacket with yellow singed inside, matching his black pants. Static Shock. She tried very hard to avoid him all last week, but even then she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. "Sam, where ya going?" He asked. She didn't want to answer him. She knew if she did, he would try and convince her to stay but she couldn't. Not anymore. "Sam! Why are you leaving?" He was very persistent. She had to give him that, but she had been with him for so long. He deserved an answer. "Virgil, I'm sorry that it came to this, but-"Static interrupted her. "What do you mean? Sam, please. Just come home. I promise I'll find a way to help you." She smiled. Though there was no hope for them anymore, he was still willing to try. "We both knew that this was going to happen, Virgil. It was fun, but this is where it has to end. I'm sorry" She turned from him not wanting see his face and she didn't want him to see hers. "Sam!" He grabbed her hand. His grip told her everything. He didn't want her to leave. "Sam, please. I know I can make this work." She had to do something to make him leave. She had no choice. She had to hurt him. "How? How are you going to make this work? Please tell me. I'm open for suggestions." He released her. She did it. She knew how to hurt him, but she wasn't through yet. "We knew this was going to happen. As you grow older, I stay the same. 16 always. I can't keep this up any longer. I can't keep this up any longer." He wouldn't leave. Damn it! How much longer could he stand her tearing his heart apart? "I can make this work. I know I can. We can go where we planned to during summer and stay there for now on." Sam shook her head. She knew he would come up with something like that. He was able to come up with an excuse or a plan in an instant. "Virgil! WE CAN'T! God knows I want to, but we can't. There is nothing more I want than to be with you and grow old with you, but we can't. You're turning 19 next week. Your father even thinks that we should break up. Thank God your sister is in the dark about me. I'm sorry, Virgil. But we can't be together anymore." With that said she moved away from him. Hearing him fall to his knees and hear him cry softly. Virgil was never a crier. He never cried when his pets died. He cried when he lost his mother. Now, he cried over losing someone dear to his heart. Sam stopped on the outskirts of town and with a flash she was transformed into Scarlet. The Energy Cursed Hero. The one who was cursed to walk this earth forever. No one could know how she felt. The way she had to endure this damnation that was placed upon her. The cursed energy that flowed through her veins was no other than the rage and strength of the protector of the underworld. Cerberus!

Whatcha think? If you liked the prologue, comment or just give me your opinion. I will post the first chapter up soon. What will happen 50 years later? I wonder what Batman is up to? Get ready. Cause you're about to be blown away. Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster!


	2. Chapter 1: Silver moon

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet monster

Chapter 1: Silver Moon

_50 Years later…_

**Bruce sat at his desk, as usual. Old and grey haired. Wearing his old black suit and grey shirt underneath, waiting for Terry to arrive. It seemed like yesterday, he was Batman, waiting for Scarlet to get her mask on. She always took her time. She always wanted to look good in case she had a run in with anyone from the Justice League or Virgil. Though she never cared what her hair did. He could never understand why she wasted some much time on her face but not her hair. Those seem like happy times to him. Training and taking care of her, knowing that one day she was gonna leave. Even if he won't admit it to anyone else, he missed her so much. She was like one of his own. Even though he adopted her from illegal grounds. Knowing her father was still alive, but he just wasn't there. Looking back reminded him of his research on his cure for her immortality. He quickly typed in a few codes and looked into his locked file on "**_Cerberus"_**. He remembered that he started it the day Scarlet returned****from breaking up with Virgil. He will never forget how broken up she felt.**

_Flashback_

**Batman briskly looked over the recorded records on mythology creatures and gods. Ignoring the drink Alfred offered him. He would look over at Scarlet to see any change in her position. Nothing. She was like a still statue crying relentless tears that streamed down her face. He knew that it would be hard for her to let go, but if she stayed, the outcome would have been terrible. "Scarlet, I know that you are hurting, but you did the right thing. If you stayed, it would've just made it harder." She didn't look at him or say anything. All she did was nod her head and continue to stare at the black caves that surrounded them. Batman didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He knew how to make his 'Lady friend' feel better, but he didn't know how to comfort his adopted daughter. He turned his attention back to the giant computer screen and scanned over the report on Cerberus. "Find anything?" She finally left her frozen stance and stood behind his chair, reading over the typed work of the ancient Greek. "Nothing on Cerberus except for him being a three head demon dog that guards the gates of Underworld. He was also known as the collector of those who somehow made their way out of the river of Styx. He would devour those who even stuck their arms out. I'm surprised he didn't get a promotion." Scarlet reread the text, but there was nothing on how he lived or what his power was. Usually, the Greek would have descriptive reports on their views on the underworld, but yet they had little on Cerberus. If he was so terrible, why aren't there anymore notes on him? "That's it? That can't be it? Are you sure you looked up all of the records?" Batman slowly nodded his head. Scarlet moved away from his chair, holding her head in her hands. There was no way out of this. Nothing at all. "Then I'll be like this forever." Batman pondered for a minute. If there were cures for any kind poison, it was always hard to find if the poison hardly exist. He rose out of his chair and walked over to his solution table full of beakers with the 'Anti-Joker' serum, the Scarecrow cure, and Poison Ivy's elixir. "Maybe, if I had a sample of your blood, I can find a solution that can reduce the immortality affect. But I'm not sure if that will help." He waited for her response. He would understand if she was scared to take a risk at being somewhat normal. Scarlet was immortal, but she could be injured or worse killed. But still, it was her decision. Scarlet walked slowly over to him and held out her arm. "I've got nothing to lose. Besides, I'm gonna be here forever." She gave him her famous 'Lets do it!' smiles. He knew she would try anything once. **

_End flashback_

**From that day on, he would test her blood with different solutions. Hoping that one of them would work, but they never did. He would never give up. He couldn't. He was the only one that Scarlet could turn to. To help her with this predicament, even after Alfred died, he kept looking. As he finally accessed his file, the computer compiled any chance of a temporary cure or anything he could use. Five minutes passed before the scan was complete. "**_Terminated" _**the computer said. Nothing could bring her out. Nothing. The sound of the clock moving pulled him out of his trans. Followed by rushing footsteps. He was late and he knew it. Ace barked twice running up to him. "You're late" All he saw was a small smile that was placed upon his face. Terry was about 17. Wearing his usual brown leather jacket, with his black shirt to match his dark blue cut jeans. His hair was still black but it was a little longer. Carrying his old purple backpack. He will never find something new to take care of his Bat suit. Terry made his way over to the computer. "What's this?" Terry saw the word Cerberus and looked the name Scarlet. "Who's Scarlet?" Bruce pressed one of his chair buttons and the screen went black. "No one you need to know about…. Yet" Terry just shrugged his shoulders and quickly suited up. "Any news on the 'Bang Babies'?" Bruce shook his head. The Bang Babies were a group of teenagers that were exposed by the big bang that happened in Statics city. But now that Static has been cracking down on them, they've been causing more troubles over in Gotham. "None that the police have reported. Might want to scout the south side just in case." Terry walked out of his one changing area and placed his black mask over his head. "Sure." Terry ran over to his Batman mobile and took off, leaving old Bruce to make a private call. He waited patient for the other line to pick up. When heard the small click of the tone, a female voice came from the other line. "Hello? Who's this?" He smiled to himself. Hearing her was like he was alive again. "Scarlet?" He heard a small gasp escape her lips. "Daddy? Is that you? Really?" He laughed to himself, keeping his humor to himself. "Yes, Sam. I need you to come home. Now would be nice." He could hear grunts and distant noises on the other line. "Of course, anything for you. I'll see you soon." And with that, she was gone. Now, all Bruce had to do was continue his search for a cure. Hopefully, during this time, it will be easier.**

**Terry found that having to cover the whole south side would take all night. He would have no time for Dana. Not again. This was fourth time he stood her up. He thought that she would've dumped him by now. He looked up at the moon. Silver as the rattling ring on a married woman's hand. He thought that being with Dana would actually make him happy, but all she wanted to do was go out clubbing and going to the newest dance club that opened up every Tuesday. She was more of a party girl than a girl that would like to listen to him sometimes. Sure she did listen to him, but sometimes she would let in one ear and out the other. To be honest, it drove him crazy. No wonder they broke up 37 times. He wondered what it was like to have someone that would listen and want to spend time with him, other than spending time at a dance club. He was broke out of his daydream from his ring of his phone. He took it out and looked at who was calling, **_"Dana."_** Of course she would call. He didn't want to answer, but he knew if he didn't, he would get it at school. So, he pressed the answer button and wait for screaming to begin. "Hello?" He knew it was coming. "Where are you? I've been waiting for like an hour." Terry sighed. "Dana, I'm sorry. Mr. Wayne got me working late. I'm not gonna be able to make it in time." He heard her sigh in irritation. "Terry, this is the 4****th**** time you have been working overtime. When is he gonna give you a break?" Terry didn't know what to tell her. "I don't know, Dana. I don't know." He heard another sigh from the other line. "Look, Terry. I don't think this is gonna work anymore. You're hardly ever awake during school, you're never wanting to go dancing anymore and when you say you're gonna be there, you're not. I'm sorry, but it's over." She was gone. It was over. He'd never get another chance with her again. At least he had some creeps to bash in to take his mind off his break off with Dana. Suddenly, he heard a woman scream. He quickly flew over to the woman. Seeing two over grown Bang Babies overwhelm her. "Leave me alone. I'll give you whatever you want, just don't hurt me." They smiled. The wheels in their heads turned as they grabbed the young woman's arm. "Is that so? Well, you won't mind if we remove this shirt of yours." He reached for her shirt and grabbed the helm, only to be grabbed and thrown by the Batman. "Maybe you'd rather pick someone more that's your type, tubby." The other charged at him, grabbing his throat and tossing him into a car. Terry could hardly focus. He could see 4 figures walking towards him. But his vision was restored and he saw two figures approach him. "Hey! Check it out, Bubba. It's Batman." Bubba smiled. His big hand engulfed Terry's body. "Let's see what he looks like on the inside, Screw" Bubba began to squeeze Terry's body. Air was being forced out of him. He could feel his arms give out. He tried to get free of his grasp, but nothing he did lessened his forceful grip. "He's still breathing, Bubba." He laughed even louder and applied more pressure. Terry could feel darkness surround him. This was it. Death's embrace. Then a bolt of pure energy struck Bubba. It was too great that Bubba released Batman. As screw turned, ready to tear the one that stricken his brother down to bits, he gasped to see the one that chased them out of Dakota. Streaked of blue and yellow, the one the only, Static Shock.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sit down

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 2: Sit Down

Static landed near Batman, keeping his eyes on Screw and Bubba. "You ok?" Terry nodded his head. Ignoring the pain that throbbed through his body. "What are you doing here?" Static smiled while he shocked Bubba all around the street. He shocked Screw to a building and made Bubba lay still in the street. "I got a hint that there was gonna be a sit down. But I don't know where it's at" Terry continued to rub his head. "Who's having a sit down?" Static gave Terry a picture of a group of gang members but one stood out to him. He was old and leaning a pole that only lined up against another gang member that stood out of the picture. "Ebon? Isn't he too old for this crap?" Static laughed. Hearing him laugh meant he didn't know something. "Ebon will never stop at something he is good at. I should know. I had to put him down a couple of times, but he is very persistent." Terry handed the picture to Static. "So, why are they having a sit down?" Static handed him some files. "Here. Swiped it from ebon's files. They want to make a truce between parties. They say they want to trade a certain item to seal the deal." Terry walked over to his mobile. "What item?" Static pointed to a certain part in the somewhat 'treaty'. "One of their own?" Static nodded his head. Terry couldn't believe that they even do this kind of stuff anymore. It was just sick. "Well, not exactly one of their own. They choose someone worth of certain value." Terry gave static a curious look. "I know it's confusing but, I need to stop the trade. I'm not sure who they have to trade with." Terry nodded. "Hang on for a minute." Terry radio's Bruce to get any info for certain areas a sit-down would take place. "Looks like at Gotham's old Production plant. Try there. It's always used for all sorts of gang activities." Terry watched the coordinates pop up on his screen. "Alright. Thanks." Terry turn toward Static and began their search for the production plant.

Scarlet didn't know where she was or how the hell she got into this mess, but she knew she had to get out of it quick. Stuff like this always happen to her.

_Flashback _

**Scarlet quickly made her way through the underground tunnels that were connected to the outside of Gotham. She never questioned how they were built or why they were there, but she was glad they were. Otherwise, she would have to fly to Bruce's house. This way was much easier. Though, it was wetter and hard to maneuver in with all sorts of trash and metal objects in the water. She was lost in her thought of being stuck in an infested river of trash, when voices from the other of the tunnel echoed through. Without thinking, she dived into the river. As she watched the strange people walk pasted her, she could've sworn she heard one of them say 'Static' as they walked farther and father away, she slowly emerged from the waters, only to find a banana on top of her head. "Great." She removed the rotten peel off her head and tossed it aside. She had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Hmmm…. Should I follow them or go to Bruce immediately?" While pondering this, a shadowy figure appeared behind her. She tried to react fast but it was too late. He had hit her enough for her to lose consciousness. Before her world went black, she saw a shadowy figure slither next to her. "Bring her." She heard him say.**

_End of flashback_

**Light was the next thing she saw. Blinding her, she couldn't see anything even for a nickel. Soon the light left her face and was aimed at a dark figure. Her eyes went wide. There he was. Old with grey dreds still covering his head somewhat. Purple and black still enticed his outfit he wore all the time. He was more of a grouchy looking old man than a perfect aging old, nice man. His name escaped her lips sent shivers down her spine. "Ebon." Hearing his name, he instantly disappeared and appeared in front of her. "Hey there, Sam. Haven't seen you in awhile. Where ya been, baby? Dakota wasn't good enough for ya?" Grabbing her face made it difficult to not look at him. "I don't have to tell you anything. Besides, you're too old to call me baby. I'm not your baby. I think that's actually a crime" He glared at her. "Yeah. You were Static's girl, but that's when he realized that you never grew up." Sam looked at him, shocked. "Oh, I know all about you. Your immortality. Your curse. I know all about it." Sam glared at him. "How do you know?" She had to know how he ever figured out that she would never age or ever live a normal life. She never told anybody about what she was except Static and she knew he would've never told anybody. "I have my resources. Trust me. There is nothing you can hide from me anymore." Sam wanted so much to slap him, but she couldn't. She was tied-more like melded-to the floor. Not much she could do unless she released the creature from within and she didn't want that. Last time she couldn't stop herself. She remembered that too well. Screams of agony ringing through her ears, hearing Static to stop. She hated hearing Virgil calling her like that. It broke her heart. Tears began to form in her dark brown eyes. "Awwww….. Don't cry baby. Don't worry. For all you know, your hero will come crashing through those walls. Coming to your rescue." Suddenly, Possum came blasting through, dressed in red, white, and blue. "I'm here to save you, Scarlet." They laughed at her. Knowing no one was coming to get her. Know one knew she was here. Little did she know that there were two Superheroes waiting just two buildings away to make their move. **


	4. Chapter 3: What goes around

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

(I intend to put more detail in this chapter)

Chapter 3: What Goes Around…

Terry zoomed his binoculars to the top of the old production plant. The plant was more run down than Terry expected. Its paint, what looked like used to be blue, was now grey and depressing. All the glass windows in the walls and doors were broken and pieces of debris was lying ever where in front of the garage doors that was still half opened. Why they were having a sit down he didn't know why and frankly, he could careless. What was concerning him was the amount of steel that was either hanging by its last thread or was already on the floor. Not many guards on the roof than there are on the ground. "Not a lot of guards." Static nodded his head. "It's because they are expecting me." Terry looked at static, confused and pissed. He could've told him that before they came here. "Why?" Static pointed at a dark old man pushing the double doors of the decrepit building. Approaching the two well dressed men stepping out of the limo's that just arrived, shaking their hands and ushering them to proceed into the plant. "Ebon has always been expecting me, but you? He'll be surprised you even showed up." Terry acknowledged this fact. He never did care what the gangs in Gotham did, whether they made truce or traded for pieces of crap guns and explosives, he didn't care, but when they point those guns at the innocent, that's where he drew the line. Though he didn't know too much about Dakota's gang members, he did know about Ebon. He was scared of Batman. Terrified of him. He didn't know why, but he just was. If Terry could inflict fear into his for five minutes, he could stop this whole thing from happening, but the chances of that happening was very low. He wasn't Bruce. He wasn't the Dark Knight that went out every night stopping bad guys with his bare fits. He was just Batman or Bat-Fake as the Joker put it. The thought of being able to have that kind of power, just made him feel untouchable. He opened his arms and flew over to the side of the plant, watching Static fly over to the other side. Terry never thought he would be working with Static again, though it made him feel good. Having someone he could count on other than the Justice League. Static was more of a friend than an ally. He would sometimes talk to him if he was in a jam with Dana. He seemed to remember him always comparing his relationship with Dana with a girl named Sam. The way he talked about her was sweet and creepy. For a 58 year old man, he certainly knew how to reminisce and he hasn't retired yet why? Terry just shook his head and made his way to the roof. Activating his magnetized applicators on his shoes, He quickly ran up the wall and onto the roof only to find Static dealing with the guards. "Being greedy are we?" Static smiled at him. "First come, first serve." Terry just brushed it off and opened up one of the broken windows that were used as a fire escape. "This way." Static nodded and followed him. Terry landed on one of the old air vents, leading to the broken air conditioner outside. He sighed to himself. _It's never easy._ He never got a break from these kinds of situations. Nothing was ever easy for him. He'll have to ask Bruce to send him on vacation after this. He pushed that lazy thought and moved quietly and swiftly over to where the two men and Ebon have sat down. "We have what you wanted, Ebon. Do you have what we want?" Static joined Terry looking over his shoulder. They could see jewels, money cards, and cellular devices scattered all over the table. "Well, I did have what you wanted, but Static busted me and took it from me, but-" One of the men snapped his fingers. One of their huge body guards came over and grabbed Ebon by the neck. "We brought our half to trade, but you did not. You think you could con us in our own city? Our turf? You're gonna lose your neck for that." Just before his guard snapped him into, Ebon raised his arms. "Wait! I have something better than what we agreed on." The man lowered his arm and snapped again, making his guard released him. "What do you have to offer?" Terry silently took out one of his bat-a-rang, ready to throw, but static grabbed his arm. "Not yet." Terry shook his hand off his arm. "Why not? They won't ever us coming." Static gave him the, '_You better listen before you jump'_ look. "I want to know who they have, so just be patient." Terry sighed silently. Terry was the kind of guy who had very little patience but didn't show it because Bruce told him that if you are patient, things will come into your favor. Terry knew he had to be patient, but he hated waiting. So, he decided to do it Static's way for now. "You know the mythology that everyone is talking about? All the talk about Cerberus bring the Underworld here, well I can tell you that it's true. What I have in my possession, is the one who has the same blood and energy running their veins. Bring her out, boys." Terry watched as the two men stood up and saw a masked girl in her ripped up dress-like uniform. Drenched in dark red hair and blood. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Is this a joke? That is not the Holder. She died years ago." Ebon laughed a little to himself. "You need to read up on your mythology. Cerberus was an immortal demon. He needed this aspect to live long enough to punish those who tried to escape the Styx River. She has the same trait as he does. And if you don't like what she represents, she can be a very fun toy to play with." The two men smiled at each other. Terry didn't want to wait anymore. He looked at Static. Wondering if he planned on stopping him, but Static was frozen in place. His dark brown eyes never left the girls figure. Terry didn't care. He just knew he had to do something soon. Terry jumped from his hiding spot and landed in front of the girl's body. "This product is not for sale." Terry threw his bat-a-rang and threw a punch at Ebon. "It's the Bat!" Ebon took off to the other end of the decaying building. "Star, finish him." Star nodded and charged at Terry. Right before she could even put a finger on him, Static shocks her and sends her flying. "Static." Ebon grabs one of his laser pistols's and aims it at him. "How did you find her, Ebon?" Ebon dropped the gun and reached for the back door. "That concerned about your ex, huh Static? How 'bout you ask her then." With that, Ebon slithered his way through the cracks of the broken door and escaped. Terry quickly took care of the guards, but their Bose got away, "Damn it!" Terry pinned the guard into the concrete and rejoined Static. "Who's that? Do you know her?" Static slowly nodded his head. "Yes. It's Scarlet or better known to me as," Static untied her and allowed her to fall into his arms once again like he never let her go. "Sam, my first love."


	5. Chapter 4: Tales of Scarlet

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

(This chapter will explain everything if you guys are wondering who the heck Sam/Scarlet or why the heck is she like this. If you are those people, answer me this, WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS COMMENT? Ok crazy moment over. ;-)

Chapter 4: Tales of Scarlet…

**Bruce, with complete control of his anxiety or not showing it, got to work bandaging and stitching up Scarlet. He couldn't believe that she got this hurt. It seemed every time she came to Gotham, she got hurt. Ignoring Static pacing back and forth, Terry was just starring at her. **

**Terry had to admit, she was beautiful. Her hair was dark red, it almost matched the color of the bat imprinted on the chest of his Bat suit, her face was like the gods carved it themselves to make Aphrodite jealous, her body was curved perfect. Not one weight line or fat out of place, if she had any. No wonder Static was smitten by her. What was bothering Terry was the color of her eyes. The eyes were the one thing makes talking useless. You could talk without them if you wanted, but it matters of the color. To terry, the color of a woman's eyes is both inviting and frightening. The eyes could tell you 'I love you.' or 'I hate you.' Dana always gave him the 'I hate you' look. As he continued to stare at her, Static still continued to pace. **_Why was he so worried?_** Terry wondered. Terry walked over to the computer and looked through Bruce's files. Browsing through his files on every person that Bruce ever knew, he stumbled upon one that caught his attention. **_Scarlet._** Terry quickly clicked on the file and instantly, old newspaper articles popped up. Some that were published by Gotham, other from Metropolis, but there was one from Dakota. "**_Science building burned to the ground. Police unable to find the cause." _**The article continued to talk about a scientist who was in the building at the time. It said that the police thought he set the building on fire, but he was unconscious when the firefighters quickly taking him out of the burning building. **_What does this have to do with Scarlet?_** Terry was becoming irritated. There was something Bruce wasn't telling him and wanted to know what. **

**When Bruce was finished, he put away all of his needles, cleaned and sterilized, and went back to check on Scarlet. Her vitals were fine and her pulse was normal or what you could call for her normal. He was just glad that she was home where she belonged. He placed her favorite quilt on her so she wouldn't be cold and began to return to his computer, only to find Terry looking up files on Scarlet. He noticed he was reading the one article that was about a science building being burned down. He knew it was coming. Terry's outburst, asking question's left and right. To be quite frank, he wasn't in the mood. He was too tired and drained of energy to even answer all his questions. Luckily, Virgil or should he say Static would be able to explain everything. As Bruce stopped and slowly made his way to the stairs, calling ace whining over Scarlet, to come with him, he could hear Terry walk toward him. "Bruce, what happened 70 years ago? What does the science building being burned down have to do with Scarlet?" Bruce sighed. Irritated and tired. He turned to Terry, Giving him the '**_Listen closely_**' look. Terry calmed himself, knowing too well that he just pissed off the Dark Knight. "Terry, I am too tired and too irritated to deal with your incompetent questions you are asking or you are going to ask. Now, if you wish to have them answered, you can either wait until tomorrow morning, which I know you won't do, or you can ask Virgil. He was the one that went t out with her for 2 years. He's the one who that almost kissed her lips off every single time they went on a date. Ask him." With Virgil now blushing like a tomato and Terry being pissed again, he left. Without saying another word of insult or disclosure on any hints or give a way's on the subject at hand. **

**Terry waited until he heard the bang of the clock door closing to approach Virgil with his questions, when he did, he turned to Virgil only to see him chuckling to himself. "He sure knows how to leave a room with everyone either embarrassed or pissed off. Hahahaha. Good old Bruce." Virgil removed his mask and placed it on the counter near Scarlet. "I'm guessing you want some answers to those questions you were gonna ask him, huh?" Virgil eased his way into a chair. Trying to relax, knowing he was gonna be there for a while. Terry tore his mask off and placed it near Virgil's, pulling a chair next to him. "Yeah. What does that story have to do with Scarlet?" Virgil groaned, pushing his dreads out of his face. "That story is because of Scarlet. She caused it." Terry's jaw dropped. "How the hell did she do that?" Pointing at the old picture of the burnt and decrepit building. "Maybe it would be easier if I told you the whole story so that your small mind can process it." Terry glared at him. "It was Sam's birthday. She was turning 6 I believe…"**

_70 years ago_

_Sam was excited about turning 6. She would be able to come over to my house without her parents having to come with her. I, of was happy for her, I could come over and stay a little later than before. I was about 8 at the time. Well, the only person that wasn't happy at the moment was her father. Dr. Will C. McGummry. He had received a call from the company that his projects of discovering Mythology creature energy and imply it in the science world was going to be terminated and they told him that unless he was able to prove it with an experiment, he would be fired and his diploma would be stripped away. Now, I didn't understand why he was mad at Sam for that, but I had a feeling that he was gonna do something drastic. While we were playing a game, we could hear her mom and arguing in the kitchen. They had a few spats before, but this one was different. He kept on saying that she was worthless and that their daughter was weak because of her. They said some other things but I couldn't hear them on the account that I was paying attention to them; I was paying attention to Sam. She was crying after she heard her father say those things about her. I hugged her and asked her if she would rather come over to my place, which I was hoping she would say yes because I had forgotten her gift and I didn't want to leave her listening to her parents. Before she could even answer, there was a crash in the kitchen and I heard her mother sobbing and screaming at her husband. I tried to help Sam to the door, but her father pushed me away, grabbed her and took her to his car. As I watched them leave, her mother walked over to me slowly and told me to go home for right now. I did what she told me to do, though I didn't want to. Has I was walking home, I saw this huge cloud of smoke coming from behind the neighborhood I walking through. Without thinking, I ran toward the smoke cloud and discovered it was Sam's father's work area. The building was engulfed in fire, but it wasn't the usual fire that you would see. It was black fire and it scared the heck out of me. I hoped that Sam wasn't in there, even if she was, there was no way she could escape without being harmed. I searched the whole area that surrounded the burning building, but I didn't find her. But what I did find was very disturbing. Her father. He had gone crazy. He was screaming and laughing manically saying, "You are all doomed from this point on. My Scarlet Monster will bring the end of your pathetic and corrupted lives. Hahahahahahahahaha." He was immediately token to a mental institute. The cops questioned his wife but she swore on her mother's grave that she didn't know what her husband was doing or what he did. Also told them that she didn't know where her daughter was. For three weeks they searched for her, but they never found her. They finally gave up and classified her as a terminated case. I had nightmares about that incident for 2 years. Always waking up to screaming, seeing Sam engulfed into the black fire and then it came for me. It was so horrible to the point that I actually thought I was burning when I woke up. But I soon got over it. 8 years later, I'm in high school. Trying to pass my classes, mainly my science class. I believe it was 2 weeks before mid-terms and I was walking with Daisy, my wife now, but back then she just my friend, I liked her a little, but didn't go out with anyone at the time. We were on our way to class, when I accidentally bumped into this cute red head girl. I had no idea it was Sam at the time. All I knew was that she was new and she was looking for the main office, of course I apologized and directed her to the office. Who would've known that she would be my lab partner. Boy! Was she smart. Right when she was introduced to the class, and we were assigned a certain lab we had to test, she got it all done in fifteen minutes. I was very impressed, though when we went to lunch together, I noticed that Daisy was getting a little jealous. I guess you can say that she was somewhat interested. Well, that night there was break in at a near by jewelry store, so I went to check it out. It was Ebon and Hot Streak. And just before I could bust up all over them, The Dark knight comes out of nowhere and scares them off. Now, I knew who Batman was but I didn't know why he was there, but I knew it had to be something serious enough to bring him all the way from Gotham to Dakota. I was gonna ask him why he was in Dakota, but then I saw her. The masked beauty that I would come to know as Scarlet. Batman asked me if I heard anything about the Joker. I told him that I didn't know anything. Scarlet, being at little cranky at the time, asked him I could join them. She pointed out that this was his city and he knew it better than they did at the time, his answer to her suggestion puzzled me at the time. He said, "So do you, so stop flirting with him." I have never seen her blush so hard. But, back to the matter at hand, Joker had come to Dakota before when robin was with Batman at the time. We found him and put him away to Arkham, but that wasn't the end of Scarlet and me. We began to see each other after a few crises were dealt with and we became more. One night she told me who she was and also told me that she knew who I was. I gotta hand it to her, the World's Greatest Detective was beginning to rub off on her. She told me that she never wanted to be what she is now. I asked her what happened to her on that day when the building caught on fire. She told me that while they were on their way to the science building that he kept on telling her that she would no longer have to be afraid of anyone. He went on and on about making her stronger, better, even being invincible. When they arrived, he instantly put her in a huge test tube and kept telling her that she had to stay calm. She did what she was told and waited for him. The next thing she knew, she was surround by black smoke. She said she remembered how the smoke enticed her. It was like she was being consumed by a monster and it wouldn't stop for anything. She was so scared that some kind of energy was surging through her. She knew if she didn't do something bad was gonna happen. Whatever she did, she released it and before she knew it, the whole place was on fire. She said she heard her father cheering and laughing like crazy. She said that she screamed and broke the tube into small pieces. She said that she saw three firemen rush in and take her father out of the burning building. They never saw her and she didn't know why but she knew she had to get out of there, so she ran to the fire escape and ran. She ran away from Dakota. She knew she couldn't go back, after all that happened. She ended up in Gotham, that's when she ran into the Joker. Now, you have to understand. She didn't know who he was or what he was; she said he offered to help her. Well, she pulled a few heist with him and of course it got Batman's attention. He was able to separate her and the Joker long enough to tell her what he was. He told he could take care of her and teach her. She took his offer and showed him Joker's hide out. Ever since then, she was being cared for and taught by Batman/Bruce. Even after she told me everything, we were still together. 2 years and it's almost our anniversary and I bought her this silver chained heart locket that had a picture of us together in it. I planned on giving it to her at our usual place we hang out at, I'm not telling you that, but she wasn't there or at her apartment that Bruce rented for her stay. All her stuff was gone and she had checked out of the apartment. I looked all over Dakota and found her on the outskirts of town. She was leaving and she wasn't gonna tell me. About a year ago, Bruce found out something interesting. She wasn't aging after she hit 16. With that in mind, can you even imagine a 16 year old going out with a 20 year old man? I knew we weren't gonna last long but I tried to figure out how to fix it and I ran out of time in her case. She left and never came back…_

"**It took me awhile to get over her. I loved her so much. She was like my other half of me and I was so happy that I finally found her after all the heartbreak and nightmares, but to only to lose her again. But I got over it. I grew up and got married, had a couple of kids, still being the protector of Dakota. I hope that answered all of your questions." Terry rubbed his eyes. This was so… Terrible. Hearing his story about the two of them, and now he's found her, it's so terrible. "I still have one question." Virgil sighed and got out of his chair. "And that would be?" Terry pointed to the computer screen. "Why is this file classified as Cerberus?" Virgil laughed and put his black mask back on. "You'll have to ask Bruce that one. I'm too tried and I'm too deep in trouble with Daisy than I need to be. But-" He stopped and stared at Scarlet. Terry followed his gazed and turned pale white. The reason? Scarlet was waking up.**


	6. Chapter 5 Introduction in an awkward

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 5: Introduction in an awkward position

Static and Terry watched as the figure in front of them moved slowly. Wondering what she would say or do. Terry seemed to feel uncomfortable knowing the history between her and Virgil. He wasn't sure to be involved or stay out of it for this moment. As she sat up and slung her bandaged up legs over the counter/bed, she could feel confused and shocked eyes. She wrapped the quilt around herself, as if to protect her from their weary and be consumed by their only admiring eyes. Awkward silence engulfed them for 12 minutes, before Virgil finally spoke. "Sam? It's me, Virgil." She seemed to flinch at his voice when he. A tear rolled down her cheek when she heard him say his name. Terry could feel the tension between them and it was only getting worse with her not saying anything. "It's good to see you, Virgil. How long has it been?" Virgil sighed. "An eternity it seems." Sam turned and walked slowly over to Virgil. They stared at each other, all the while hearing a _buzz_ in his coat pocket. Virgil smiled when he saw it was Daisy calling. With his eyes drifting from his phone to Sam, seemed confused on who he should talk to first. Right when he was about to put his phone away, Sam grabbed his arm. She simply smiled at him. Oh, how he missed that smile. "Answer her. I bet she has a bit of yelling to do. Better not put it off any longer." Virgil smiled and answered his phone, walking away so that Sam couldn't hear her constant screaming. Sam then turned her attention toward Terry, who was looking at some papers Bruce had printed out. "You know," Terry, shocked by her sudden appearance at his side, through the papers in the air. Sam giggled to herself as she helped pick up all of the papers. Terry blushed as his hand constantly touched hers, though it seemed she never blushed when he did. "I don't think Bruce would like you to go through his stuff, especially his files." Terry chuckled to himself. She sounded cute when she was trying to get him in trouble. He only met her for 5 minutes and he was already attracted to her. It took him 3 months for him to be attracted to Dana. Sam reached for his Batman mask. "So, you're the new Batman?" Terry only nodded fearing that if he spoke, he would say something stupid. "I've heard a lot about you. You singled handedly took out the Joker while he still had the upper hand. I'm impressed. Not many super heroes could've pulled that off, well the ones I've met so far in this century. Not bad for a rookie." Terry then glared at her. She went from being an innocent girl to being a witch. "A rookie, huh? Why do you say that?" Sam giggled to herself again. "I don't think you're a rookie, I think you are great." Terry looked at her puzzled. "Then why did you call me a rookie?" Sam smiled and brought her face close to his. "I got you to talk, didn't I?" Terry smiled, seeing her whole plan come into place. She held out her hand offering to shake his. "I'm Sam." Terry took her hand and shook it several times. "I'm Terry." Sam just smiled at him when he finally released his grip on her on hand. Something inside her wished that the handshake never ended. She never even noticed Virgil returning to them. He seemed to notice the sparks going back and forth between the two of them. "Am I interrupting something?" Sam snapped out their constant starring and pulled her attention to Virgil, Still feeling Terry's eyes look her over. "Daisy wants me home. Sorry I can't stay longer. There's a lot to catch up on." Sam hugged him. She knew he had a life to return to. Thiers was already over. There was no need to pull him back into her. "Then, you better wanna get on home, before I chew you out for ignoring her." He smiled and hopped on his flying disk. "You two don't have too much fun, alright?" As he left, he left a blushing Terry and a giggling Sam to themselves. Sam quickly passed terry, heading to the stairs, when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked down at Terry. "Can you at least give me the honor to escort you to your room?" Sam smiled and nodded her head. She could feel her heart fly having terry this close to her own body. As Terry lead her to her room, where he had no idea where it was. He actually never seen he room before. They walked around the huge decorated halls until she stopped at an old door all chipped and carved into. "This is it." She reached the dusty door knob and pushed it open, leaving an eerie noise to echo through out the halls. Her room was decorated with fake red robins and a few stuff animals surrounding the red silk bed. _This girl just loves red. _ He looked over at here dark brown dresser that had old pictures up on it. There was a picture of her and Barbra posing in front of the old Gotham Mall. Sam looked the same in the picture as she does now. There was another of her and Static flying around in the sky. Just being kids in love he supposed. As he watched Sam emerge from her closet, wearing only a dark red cut off shirt and black shorts that stretched over her perfect curved hips. She blushed when she realized that Terry was still here. "Oh, I thought you left." Terry moved toward the door, smiling. "Not until I said goodbye." Sam gave him her sweet smile she was using too much and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Terry." With that the door slowly closed shut leaving the future Dark Knight smiling and repeating on single phrase in his head. _Perfect. Absolutely Perfect._


	7. Chapter 6 School

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 6: School…

Terry couldn't explain what was happening to him. He could feel this sudden urge to be near Scarlet constantly. _It was one handshake, now I'm going crazy about it._ Even when he woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning, he was distressed about her. Being that he just broke up with a girl that treated him like a rag doll. But he knew he had to get over it to concentrate on problem at hand: if she is here to stay, what excuse will Bruce make up for her to stay under his jurisdictions? And even so, what will Scarlet do to keep herself in check so that no one will recognize her. Anyone that is still alive to even recognize her that is. As terry made his way to the small kitchen, he could still feel the kiss she gave him on his cheek. A small part of him wished it lasted longer. When he reached the kitchen, his little brother was, or what seemed like it, pouring the milk into his bowl, but instead of the milk hitting the bowl, it hit all over the counter and the sink. His little brother was cover in milk and crunchy bit cereal. Terry couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It was too funny not to, even if he was around 13, he still acted like an immature, little 5 year old kid that wouldn't stop crying unless you gave him what he wanted. He could hear his mom coming through the main door, seeing her holding this morning's newspaper and something else as well. Just before Terry could make it to the front door, His mom handed him a small envelope. "Here. I think it's for you." Terry took the envelope and examined it. No address, no name on it either. He quickly opened the slit and took out the small piece of paper that had a sweet scent of roses all over it. _Scarlet._ He instantly read over her letter.

_Come meet me at the front of the school. I'll need your help finding my classes and you're the only one that I know. I was also wondering if I could join you on patrol tonight, if you think I won't cramp your style. _

_Love always,_

_Scarlet_

Terry rushed out the door, not bothering to get any breakfast, and headed for school. This was probably the first time he actually wanted to go to school. As he reached his motorcycle, he saw three girls wink and wave at him, but one of them flicked him off. _Trina._ One of Dana's friends. He never really liked her even if she was nice to him when he was on Dana's good side, which was hardly ever. Terry rolled his eyes and speeded off to school, where the Beautiful Scarlet waited for him to come and 'show' her around.

Sam looked over her new schedule, wondering what Hon Engineering Mechanics was for in a school all about science and literature, which did not mix in her opinion. She was waiting for Terry to arrive, though she was becoming uncomfortable in what Bruce told her to where so that she wouldn't stick out. She wore a dark red shirt that expanded down to her hips that hugged her black leggings that were beginning to scratch at her thighs. She had to go shopping soon. Maybe after school, if Terry would like to come with her. But, he probably says no, knowing boys don't like to go shopping. Virgil didn't like it when she dragged him to shopping outlets. Every time she did, he would try and sneak off. Terry was probably the same. Speak of the devil, there he was. Wear his dark blue jeans and his black cut-t shirt complimenting it with his dark brown jacket. Parking his blue motorcycle, keeping the kick-stand down. "Terry, over here." Terry smiled as he saw her smile. _That smile. It's gonna kill me one day._ Sam walked over to him, making sure she didn't trip over her own two left feet. She never expected to be so nervous around him though she did see it coming. He was a very good looking man and he was sweet too. As she made her way over, she noticed that 2c girls glared at him and flicked him off. Sam became concerned as to why they were so mad at him. Terry gave her '_Tell you later.'_ Look. She nodded her head and just made her way to the schools front doors.

The school, to her, was shining in the newly polished walls and grey tiles that would squeak against her flat black shoes. She didn't care if anyone was staring at her or if they were just walking by. She felt like her old self again. Suddenly, a warm, gentle hand touched hers. As she followed the arm up to see Terry's smiling face. "Come on. Let's get you to your first class." Sam nodded her head and gripped his hand more, squeezing it a little to make him smile more. _What am I doing? Wake up, Sam. You're immortal, not a normal human. Just stop while you're ahead._ She quickly released his hand and crossed it across her books as if to protect herself from anything that comes near her. Terry looked down at her, feeling that something was wrong with her, but he let it be. As he took her to her first class, Algebra 2 honors. Terry still couldn't understand how she got into an honor classes. He froze when he saw a familiar figure dressed in a white cute dress that hung ¾ from her hips, black hair that was compressed and hung in her face somewhat, black eyes he dared to look into now. _Dana. _ He felt his whole body stop when her cold ice eyes met his terrified eyes. Sam looked in Terry's direction and also noticed Dana. Sam figured that was either the girl causing Terry trouble or his ex. Sam wondered if she could play a little game with her, since she was practically in another guys pants. Before Terry left to go to his class, Sam grabbed the front of his jacket and kissed him. It was a quick kiss but it was enough to make Dana steam. Sam pulled away and left Terry dumbfounded and overjoyed at the same time. He could still feel the taste of her lips. He was cut out of his daydream by the teacher. "Mr. McGuiness, I would suggest you go to class now." Terry blushed and closed the door and headed to class, all the while thinking about what just happened. _Did she really mean that kiss? Then why did she pull her hand away from mine?"_

Bum bum bum…. What will happen between the Future Dark Knight and the Demon Hero? Find out in the next chapter where things get more intense as Sam and Terry become closer. But will Sam let him get any closer than he has already is? Find out all these unanswered questions in: Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster chapter 7 Hideous Entrance…


	8. Chapter 7: Hideous Entrance

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 7: Hideous Entrance

Terry was completely distracted for the rest of 1&3 periods, not caring about any kind of school work nor having a test that was worth 10% of his grade. He didn't care at the moment; he just wanted to know why Sam kissed him. If she liked him then why did she remove her hand from his? Though he could understand she was nervous and she just needed to calm down, but the kiss? Why did she even bother? _Idiot._ He had forgotten that she was immortal. There was no reason for her to be together with him if she wasn't immortal. And if he thought about it really, dating someone that use to date his 'old' friends' girlfriend, just doesn't sound right, but she never aged so, it would be ok. Right? Though, she does probably not want to be in a relationship with anyone, especially him, but who wouldn't want to date the Future Dark Knight? He probably had a higher chance of impressing her than the other guys. At least he had a head start in meeting her first, but what happened in first period? Did they jump her? Did Dana tear her apart? No, Dana couldn't even bust through an unlocked door. How could she tear Sam? Impossible. Terry waited impatiently for the lunch bell to ring, ignoring his History teacher talking about The Great Depression. He really didn't care about any of this crap. All he wanted to know was if Sam had survived 1st period. Three….two….one! _Briiiiiiiinnnnnggg._ Terry rushed to the cafeteria only to find a crowd surrounding two girls having a cat fight. Terry didn't care until he heard a guy say "Kick her butt, Sam!" Terry rushed toward the crowd, pushing through, to see Dana in a head lock by Sam. Terry frowned, but on the inside, he was smiling. Deep down, he was glad Dana pissed her off. It gave him more of a reason to try a convince Sam to date him, but he had to stop this fight. Before it got any worse, Terry quickly took hold of Sam's right arm and he pulled her away from Dana. Sam didn't look at him. She was too ashamed of herself. He dragged her out of the cafeteria and out to the parking lot, all the while, wiping her eyes from the tears that fell upon her cheeks. He placed her on his motorcycle, in front, and sat behind her, telling her, "Don't move." And they _zoomed _off the school campus and headed to Gotham East Park.

The park was flourished with orange, red and gold leaves on the ground and those that still remained on the trees that remained in the same spot for so long. Terry pulled the motorcycle to a halt, helping Sam off the seat. Seeing grasp her stomach, brought his hand to her stomach and the other around her shoulder, but she pushed him away and walked away over to a cliff that hung over the other half of the park, making it perfect for viewing a sunset. She leaned against the only tree that seemed to hug the sides off the hill. Exposing its roots all along its sides were smaller little baby trees trying to break free and grow on their own. Terry slowly approached her, trying not to approach her in any way that would upset her any more. He stood beside her, wondering what he could say to make her feel better. Nothing came into his head, until he finally heard her say, "She's not as soft as some people believe her to be." Terry chuckled a little. That was the only thing he could give Dana. She was no push over and she took no crap from anyone. "Yeah, she can be a little-" Sam interrupted him. "Bitchy?" Terry chuckled again. Sam was very good at seeing someone as they are, even she didn't know them. That's what he got from her so far. Why else would she kiss him in front her and the entire first period class. That made him wonder what exactly happened when he left her all alone with Dana and the rest of the people she didn't know who sat around her. Stepping on thin ice, he moved in front of her, lifting her face up to his. She looked so embarrassed by what she had done was unacceptable. "Sam," She cringed when he said her name like that. All Terry wanted to do was comfort her, tell her that it was ok, but he couldn't. Knowing he could hurt her if he got too close to her, it would hurt too much. He had to be her friend for right now. _Friend._ That word was like a knife to his heart or her telling him she didn't want to see him again. She began to slide down against the tree, Terry now moving next to her and taking his place beside her. "Sam, please tell me what happened." Sam just looked at the sun. It wasn't setting but it was still so beautiful to look at. She wiped her dry tears away and gave into his wish for her. "Right when the bell rang, I heard Dana talk about that I was a slut and you were only attracted to me because I looked like her almost or to replace her because you couldn't take being alone and not having someone like her around you. I felt like I wanted to really just…. Ugh. She made me so mad, but I somehow found the restraint to just let it slide." She was beginning to show rage by snarling and emitting a low growl. "Before the class ended, she came up to me and said, 'So your name is Sam. Huh? No wonder Terry is trying to screw you. You look so desperate.' I lost it. I couldn't take it. She was just being such a … Anyway, the teacher separated us and told me to stay after class. He told me since this is my first day at the school, he would let me off with a warning and not tell the principal about it. Next class wasn't so bad. My science was actually very nice and courteous about the work I needed to do. When lunch came around, I was caught by a girl named Trina. She said that I needed to leave you alone. And I told her 'It's not my fault he likes me more than Dana.' And I walked off. And yet again to be stopped by Dana. She was telling me that you were still hers and that I needed to stay away from you or I'll get in serious trouble and I told her 'I like to have a challenge from a wanna be has been.' And that's when she hit me." Terry dug his face into his hands. He never believed Dana would act like this. He wanted to say something funny, take the edge off. It finally came to him. "Maybe you could turn into Scarlet and scorch her." Sam giggled. He was funny when he wanted to be. They stayed there until the sun began to set over the city. Terry wished to never leave this moment: Him and Sam sitting side by side. Being happy and content, but he knew it would never happen. He slowly rose to his feet and helped Sam back to her feet. "Come on. We have a date." Sam looked at him puzzled. "I'll need your help patrolling. If you think you're gonna cramp my style, you can stay." Sam nudged him and ran over to his motorcycle, eagerly waiting to start their night life together.

Well, there you have it. What will happen when the sun goes down? Will Terry and Scarlet's relationship grow or become weak. Find out in the next exciting chapter, Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster chapter 8: Bring it on.


	9. Chapter 8 12 Where it al started

Sorry for not writing for awhile. Too many problems, but yeah I needed an edge on the story and decided to liven it up a bit and for those who thought "Oh it's gonna be a mythology thing. It's gonna have all kinds of stuff like that." Well, for your information, there is but not just yet. (Oh, just so you know, Cerberus will definitely talk in this one part of the story.) That's all I'm gonna tell you. Each explanation is important to know and I wanted to introduce our villain in this story. You've probably been wondering who she's been running from? Well, here he is… The violent, the despicable, the grossest person you will ever meet and the nastiest I might add… Drum roll please…. Shawn W. McGummry!

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 8 ½: Where it all started

Will stood above the Styx River, hoping that none of the damned souls would pull him in to feed on his beat heart and fresh steamed flesh. He had just fought through four of the guards that only protect the entrance of the Underworld from humans. He never expected it to be so easy. Charon was very generous in letting him pass on the side of the river to meet only thing that had absolute power. Cerberus. The demon three headed dog glared down at Will, ready to bite off his head at any second. Will, quickly got down on his knees and offered his most prized possession to him, his own blood. Cerberus looked upon it, deciding whether to accept it or just take it and kill the human. Cerberus growled at his decision and snatched the blood with his teeth. Will kept his face shoved into the chard ground, hoping Cerberus would not kill him before asking him his request. "Speak mortal. Your blood has pleased me. It tastes of ill-intentions and it brings my chained body to ache in knowing what you want." Will's face was covered in his evil grin. He wanted nothing more than to have power. That's what the leaders of his company he worked for had, that's what the government had and they abused it. He wanted to have so much power that they would tremble when they heard his voice. He wanted everyone to look upon him with fear and respect. "Ahh, you want power. You want the world to tremble before you. This I can do, but at a price." Will look upon one of its heads. It had read his every thought. Speechless, he did not know that he had that kind of power. "Of course I do filth. You must offer one of your own to earn my power for your own. Your daughter would be perfect." Will rose to his feet. "Why my daughter? Why not me?" Cerberus laughed loudly. The earth beneath Will's feet shook, the dead souls cried out in pain from his voice. He snapped at the souls and they continued to float endlessly in the river. "Fool. You think I would give my powers to someone who is soon to die? I am not a dumb mutt." Will was shaking. He could hardly stand. "I am meant to die?" Cerberus nodded on of its heads. "Yes. Your blood taste of death and it will come swiftly." Will nodded his head. If he was to die, he had to hurry in his mission. "I will place the power, if you bestow upon me, into my daughter as you request." Cerberus growled and then gave will a small smile. He focused half of his energy to burst out in a small orb and levitated it to Will. "I grant you this wish, but know this, if she does not fulfill what I want from her, then your soul will be mine forever. You will never be given a break to relax; you will never have time to stop. Now leave before I kill you." Will bowed his head and hurried to the exit and not looking back at the beast that was snarling at him, but he heard another voice coming from inside the tunnel that surrounded the Styx River. Will ignored it, only cared what was shinning through his hands. The power that would change the world forever.

Shawn brought himself a beer and sat at his desk, looking at all his uncle's research and his discoveries that he made. Shawn wondered what happened to his cousin's trail. They followed her trail from Dakota to Antarctica. They never found her after that. She was a tricky one, he had to admit that. He was meddled in his thoughts when his partner came in, Frank W Rodger. Frank gave Shawn another file on Cerberus. Less than the last one they found. "This is becoming difficult, Shawn. I don't get what's so important about this certain beast of yours." Shawn snarled at him. "What's so important about him? He's the freaking Guard of the Underworld. He had to be powerful if it took Hercules to tie him up and then use him again, which by the way he used no weapon on Cerberus, he was an importance to Hades and my uncle found that importance. I need to know what he found because it's now flowing in the veins of my cousin." Shawn shoved Frank out of his way and made for the door. "Shawn, we've looked everywhere. She's disappeared somewhere. We don't know where she is." Shawn shut his eyes in frustration. She'll be anywhere that is familiar to her. Let's start in Dakota." Frank nodded his head and was beginning to make his way to the helicopter until his cell phone went off. He quickly answered it and listens to the other end of his spies report. Frank's face was splashed with a grin from ear to ear. Frank hung up and looked at Shawn. Shawn smiled, instantly knew what it was. "They found her."


	10. Chapter 8 pain is relevant

Sorry for not writing in awhile, but I had something to do and I've been really tired lately. Hey life does that to you. Any way, I've been trying to place their patrolling and I got this one scene stuck in my head so I tried things that would lead up to it and I think it works. Somewhat. Tell me what you think.

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 8: Pain is relevant…

Terry felt as though someone was watching him, though he knew it was Sam, but he felt another pair of eyes follow them ever since they returned to Wayne Manor, suited up, and went to patrol the Eastern side of Gotham. He couldn't put his finger on it. As he looked at his monitors in his car, he noticed Sam waving at her and seeing her wink at him. He still couldn't get how she was able to fly when Cerberus was a land animal. He just didn't understand it, but he just let it go. Her hero outfit was very sliming in his opinion. How the fabric hugged her perfect curves, how the very mask she had for so long complimented her face. Her outfit was a tight dark red neck shirt that shaped around her chest and stopped at her stomach, her shorts were short, but not as short as her night shorts he saw when she was getting ready for bed. He still remembered how she looked that night, the first time seeing, meeting; touching her was like he had never lived until he saw her. _Focus you idiot. Get your head out of the clouds and back on track._ He knew that Sam would never consider a relationship with anyone, not even him. He would just be another Virgil in her eyes and he didn't want that. He shook his head and turned his concentration on his scanners. Everything seemed fine, except there was something fast and big was now following them. Terry zoomed in on the object and couldn't believe what it was; An H class missile hot on their trail and it wasn't following him. It was heading for Sam.

Sam could hear the whizzing of the missile closing in on her. She didn't know where it came from but she knew that if she didn't do something, she was toast and so was Terry. She quickly flew over to Terry and punched his flying car down and turned her attention to the missile. As it closed in on her, she breathed in and allowed the energy she kept asleep awake inside of her. Her eye's glowed red, her hair began to wave like a raging fire, and she tightened her fists and punched the missile up toward the starry sky. With a _BOOM!_ The sky was covered with smoke and fire. Sam could hear the people below beginning to scream and talk to each other in frantic tones, not knowing what was going on. Sam wanted to know what was going on as well. She had only been in town for two days and there was already people shooting missiles at her? As she looked to where she might have punched Terry's car, she heard a voice being amplified by a megaphone. "Samantha McGummry." She froze. Her color was gone from her body and was replaced by pale moon white. She could feel her hair on the top of her neck stick straight up. She knew that voice anywhere. It tortured her for 50 years, running from city to city, from town to town, state to state, feeling nothing but desperation. As she turned to face one of her fears, she stared into the very eyes that gave her nightmares for all of dreams that went from good to worse than ever. She couldn't believe she was starring into the eyes of her own ken that followed her every where she went. The only one who knew what she was. Shawn. Her eyes went wide and she couldn't breathe. Her body was beginning to be blown by the raging wind that erupted from the missile above. "Hello, cousin. It's been awhile." He smiled and aimed a gun at her head. "So sorry that it has to be reduced to nothing now, huh cousin?" He chuckled a little and slowly pressured the trigger that cocked the gun quickly, but he was halted by a red and black Bat-a-Rang. That whipped the gun right out of his hands. "How 'bout I put this very simple so you can even understand; Leave now or I promise I won't go easy on you." Sam looked over at a flying Terry that was dusted with dust from his crash that she caused. She'll have to explain why she did that, though she is sure that he would forgive her, but she figured that he would be more interested in what is going on rather than what she did to save his skin. She heard a low chuckle emit from Shawn and it progressed to become louder and louder. "You? I've heard about you. You're good but not damn as good as I am. Might as well get your ass back to your little cave and hang out with your bat friends. I have business with my cousin." Terry looked surprised. "Cousin?" He looked at Sam, wanting an explanation. Sam knew this wasn't gonna end well. She knew it wasn't gonna end well in the first place.

Terry glared at this man that claimed to be Sam's cousin, but he wasn't buying it. If he really was her cousin, then he would be old, very, very old. How could he still be alive? Terry flew in front of Sam and took out three more Bat-a-Rang's. "You want her; you have to come through me." Shawn smiled. "So be it." He lifted his hand and aimed at his face and waited for an energy beam to surge out of his palm, but Terry was faster. He threw three of his Bat-a-Rang's and flew toward Shawn. Shawn grasped his hand, moaning in agony, he paid no attention to the very bat he ridiculed flying toward him. Terry grabbed the back of his shirt and hung him over the very platform he stood upon. "Batman, stop it." Terry looked over at Sam. She was aiming a red energy beam at him. "Batman, stop it right now. Put him down now." Terry was too shocked to respond and did as she did. He gently placed him down and stood back from him. Shawn smiled at him. "Listening to a girl that you hardly know? Funny." Terry growled at him. "Better pray she doesn't change her mind and tears you apart." Shawn glared at him. "Scarlet, why did you want me to stop?" Sam simply shook his head. "Because he's stalling us." Terry shook his head. "What do you mean he's stalling us?" Sam picked Shawn up off of his feet and grabbed an active phone out of his jacket pocket. "Because I know how thinks. This isn't the Shawn I know. It's a replica. If this was the real Shawn, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me like he has over the years. Apparently, he's getting tired of following me," She threw the fake Shawn over on the other side of the flat floating platform. "So, where is he? How did he find me so fast?" He simply smiled and exploded into ink and stuffing. His, what used to be, his head was a small piece of metal. "Very good, Scarlet. You've already figured out one part of my plan." She looked down at the phone she threw and crushed it. _I' will not fall for your trap, not when I have something very precious to me._ She felt her rage begin to boil and seamier. She felt like releasing the beast inside of her, but something told her to calm down and watch what Terry will do. _Terry._ She looked to her left and saw Terry staring at a huge pit of smoke that emerged from a tall industrial building. Terry chuckled to himself. "Well, Bruce isn't gonna like that you trashed the car." Sam smiled and elbowed him in the ribs. No matter how bad the situation was, he could always find a way to make a joke or make her laugh a little. "Well, we might as well get it over with. Besides, I have some questions for you to answer." Sam nodded her head. "I will gladly answer any questions you have for me." Terry grinned and flew off toward Wayne Manor, leaving Sam to play catch up to him and see who would get the punishment and who would be content on what happened to the other this very night.

Well, that's chapter 8. You'll see why it's so intense. In the next chapter, we'll see how Sam does at a dance club and how she'll steal…. I've decide to not tell you. Till next time in Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster Chapter 9: Dance into the night


	11. Chapter 9: dance into the night

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 9: Dance into the night….

_Bring peace._ That's what Bruce told her to do. To bring everyone and everything peace for those that she didn't want to experience what she had experienced. Having that in mind, that meant protecting those that were dear to her. Bruce was one of them; in fact he was on her top 5 list in protecting. He always was and always will be, but now she had a problem. Now that Terry knew why she was running away and who she was running from, he was in her life even more than before. She was growing fond of him. Everywhere she went, he was there. Even when she was lost, he was there, right beside her, even when she told him about her cousin.

_2 hours ago…_

Terry stared down at the floor, wondering how to respond to that entire she had just told him. "Terry, say something. Please." He rubbed his eyes and slowly raised his head. "Let me get this straight: You have been running from your cousin, that you yourself didn't know existed till 10 years after you left Dakota and you don't know how he has been following you or how he is capable of staying this certain age that, again, you don't even know, but you do know he wants what's inside of you and he won't stop till he has what he wants." Bruce shook his head and gave Terry a stern look. "No, Terry. She's telling you that she wants you to take her out to dinner. It's not that hard." Terry sighed and placed his hands on hips, trying very hard not to respond to Bruce's comment. Sam found herself in a very uncomfortable position. She tried to ease the tension off and said, "I have an idea. Terry, I noticed a few dance clubs on our way back here. Why don't you take me to one of them? It would be nice for you to show me what teenagers do for fun now." Terry looked at Bruce and watched him give him a nod in compliance and gave Sam some money. "I want her home by 12." Terry nodded and walked with Sam out of the dark, dank bat cave.

_Now…._

Sam could feel herself being torn between 2 people, Virgil and Terry. She knew she didn't have to worry about Virgil as much cause he knew what he was doing now, but she had this urge to always be near Terry for some weird reason. Ever since the first time she saw him, she felt as if she was being pulled toward him. Half of her liked this feeling but the other part of her was being a bitch about being near him, screaming in her head, saying things like 'What are you thinking? Immortality, remember?' She ignored those thoughts and warnings sometimes. For tonight, she was gonna show Terry how she really felt about him. Whether he would refuse her or not and she was hoping he wouldn't.

As Terry bought for their tickets and as he led her to one of the booths that looked over the dance floor, he noticed that Sam was giving him this look like she wanted him or something. It made him feel good inside. As he sat across from her, trying very hard to restrain him from just grabbing her and kissing her like crazy, not caring if she was immortal or not, he could sense her moving around the table and finally sitting next to him. She slowly moved her fingers to his; not wanting him to move just yet, but he stopped her. He just didn't want her to do this and let it be a 'one night stand' kind of situation. "Please, don't do that." He released her arm and paid attention to the people dancing on the dance floor. He couldn't believe was trying any of this, even when she knows that she can't. When he looked back at her, he saw that her head lay perfectly on top of her arms showing a very upsetting face. Terry frowned. He didn't mean to ruin the whole night for her all in an instant. '_Let's try a different way_' He sat up, seeing the desperate and confused look on her face. "Well, this is a dance club. Come on, I'll teach you how to dance." He reached out for her hand which she gladly accepted and she let him guide her to the dance floor. When they finally reached the dance floor, he released her hand and placed it on top of his shoulder. "We'll try something simple for tonight, ok?" She nodded and followed his footsteps, mirroring his every move. "You're doing great. Keep it up." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. He figured this was ok. He took this time to study what she was wearing. She had her hair covering some of her face and was wearing this, what looked like light pink lip gloss. She was wearing a dark pink shirt that hugged her chest and her stomach like it was her second skin, she was also wearing a black skirt that only came up to her thighs and swayed with every movement they made, she wearing black heels but not so much as high heels, just high enough for her head to lay on his chest. He rested his head on top of hers. She was beautiful. He couldn't hide the fact that he thought she was beautiful, but he tried very hard to hide the fact that he cared a lot for her. He was probably failing at it now. He breathed her in, smelling the scent of pomegranate in her hair. It was intoxicating. Everything about her was just screaming at him saying 'My god I want her.' He could feel her breath out in a satisfied sigh. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her off the dance floor and into a dark corner. "Terry, what are you doing?" He placed his finger on her lips. She was just pulling him into her even more. "You wanna play? Let's play." With that said, he placed his mouth over hers. At first she was shocked, but she soon melted into the kiss. She let out a moan that sent a shiver down her whole entire body. He played with her tongue with his, wrapping it all around her mouth, tasting her, making sure that he would never forget her taste. He moved his hands through her perfect hair, to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips even more before they separated to get some air. They stared at each other like they didn't know what happened for the past 3 minutes. As he leaned in again to try and kiss her, he heard a high pitched, female voice behind him say, "What the hell is this? Terry? What are you doing?" He turned to face the only person that he was afraid of the most. Dana.

There's chapter 9. Finally, they kissed. Gosh, even I was waiting for that moment. Well, next time find out what Dana will do to Sam and Terry. Will this one moment of bliss last them long enough or will Sam break it off before it even starts? Find out in the next chapter in, Chapter 11: Love lives or it kills you… Review please. I want your opinion.


	12. Chapter 10 chat

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 10: Chat 1…

Hey everyone! Shadow-Assassin67 here. No this is not a message saying I'm postponing the story. As you can see, I've decided to make a chat with the characters in the story about the events that just happened. No this is not because I have not finished the next chapter. I just thought it would be fun to hear their views and perspective on the situation. No this has nothing to do with the story, I just thought you would like to know what do (Out of story terms) When they are not, as you say "day off"

So without further ado, let us begin.

Welcome to the Batman chat…. Looks like Terry is online

FutureDarkNight90: Hi, Shadow-Assassin67. Am I the first one on?

Shadow-Assassin67: Yep. So, Terry, I would like to talk to you about your first encounter with Sam. What was it like to meet someone that old?

FutureDarkNight90: Well, to tell you the truth, I was shocked. Never have I ever met someone so stunning and yet she was cursed as well.

Shadow-Assassin67: Really? Now when you say cursed, do you mean what she holds or what she is meant to be?

FutureDarkNight90: What are you talking about? What do you mean that she holds something?

Shadow-Assassin67: Whoops! We're not there yet. Forgot….. Oh! Looks like Sam is about to join us.

ScarletMonster13: Hey! What's up?

Shadow-Assassin67: Welcome to the first chat, Sam. Terry and I have been waiting for you. How's Bruce?

ScarletMonster13: He's fine. He's asleep right now. Terry, I've been meaning to talk to you.

FutureDarkNight90: What's the matter, Sam?

ScarletMonster13: That night at the dance club, when we kissed, um…. Did you mean it?

FutureDarkNight90: Of course I did. I don't just go around kissing random people. I….

ScarletMonster13: What's going on?

Shadow-Assassin67: Looks like someone from an unknown source is patching through the frequency that the chat is set up on. I'm seeing two unknown chatters signing in

ScarletMonster13: What? What about Terry?

Layla_Assassin78: What the hell? Where am I?

Shadow-Assassin67: Hey! Assassin is my code name. Who the heck are you?

Layla_Assassin78: My name is Layla Junchi. Daughter of Sheishara and Deodro.

ScarletMonster13: Shadow-Assassin67, do you know who she is?

Shadow-Assassin67: Oh crap! They aren't supposed to be up yet. Wait! The scanner said two, where's the second one?

BlueTurtle69: Layla is this the right chat? Is she here?

Layla_Assassin78: Yes, Leo. This is her. Tell us, why did you kill him? Why? He didn't deserve to die the way he did.

ScarletMonster13: Uh… Shadow-Assassin67, what are they talking about?

Shadow-Assassin67: Gosh dang it! First of all, you're not supposed to be here, at least not yet. And second, I'm the writer and if I want to kill him, then I will.

BlueTurtle69: He was our friend. How could you?

Shadow-Assassin67: Ok this is so not funny anymore. In fact, it is down right irritating. I don't need this right now. You're not part of the plot yet, so why should you care at all of what has not happened yet? If you want, I'll change it, but both of you have to leave. Now!

BlueTurtle69: Give us your word that you will change it and then we will leave.

Shadow-Assassin67: Ok ok. I promise to change what I wrote and you have my word that he will not die, ok?

Layla_Assassin78: Good enough for me. Come on, Leo. We need to go. Raph is gonna kill us if we don't get back home

BlueTurtle69: And he calls me the controlling one.

ScarletMonster13: Are they gone?

Shadow-Assassin67: Yeah. Their signature source of the interception is gone.

ScarletMonster13: What was that all about?

Shadow-Assassin67: I'll tell you later, Sam. For right now, go check on Terry. He's probably really pissed right now.

ScarletMonster13: Ok. See ya.

Shadow-Asssassin67: Man, that was weird… What the heck?

WebSlinger44: Hey is this Shadow-Assassin67?

Shadow-Assassin67: Ugh…..

There you have it. That was the first Batman Beyond chat. Hope you enjoyed it and the spoils that are yet to come. See what happens in Chapter:11`


	13. Chapter 11: Love lives or it kills you

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 11: Love lives or kills you…

Sam was frozen in place. Honestly, she was hoping Dana wouldn't show up after everything that has happened at school so far, especially since she was 'sharing' a moment with Terry. She wondered if it was too late to tell the little scant to go out with one of the football players just to shut her up, but for some reason, she felt she wanted to leave this to Terry. She wants to see what he would do now. "Well, are you gonna answer me?" Terry just kept his hold on her, as if he was to let go, he would stop breathing. "Well? I'm waiting." Terry turned his very confused face to hate. Having to hear her voice again, to him, it just sounded like a screeching bird. Doesn't cares who hears it or what others are doing. "Alright, you wanna know what the hell is going on? Fine! I'm staring at an ugly prostitute that doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut and how to stay out of her ex's business and obviously wanting to get back together because she seems to be having trouble finding someone to even answer her calls and is intent on being a bitch about it as well. So that's what's going on." Dana stared at him in horror. "Any more questions you wanna ask cause if not, Sam and I will leave now." He quickly slipped his hand into hers and lightly tugged her out of the danger zone.

Terry wanted to get out of the club as quickly as he possibly could, not caring who saw him or what they were doing, he just wanted to leave. No wonder he stopped going to dance clubs. They were nothing but drama bombs ready to go off and Dana was the little igniter that would set off everything else surrounding the main bomb. He was more concerned about Sam. He was the one that kissed her, but she started it. '_Damn, I sound like a 5 year old. Great.'_ But it was true. She made the first move, why else would she ask to go clubbing? But why at the club? It's the worse place to express ones feelings for one another, especially how guys are these days. He seemed to be wrapped in his thoughts for too long because he could see Sam shaking his arm a little bit. "Terry, I don't mean to be mean but, it looks like Dana brought some friends." Terry looked behind him to see two guys that he recognized from the football team and two other girls that ran in Dana's crew. _'This isn't gonna end well. I gotta get Sam out of here.'_ Just then, two cops came up to the gentlemen and escorted them away from terry and Sam, but left a glaring Dana behind. "You're dead, McGinnis." And with that, Dana turned on her heel and left. Terry felt so relieved that it was over, but he still had a somewhat shocked girl he cared about to explain to. Terry sigh knowing she would have questions about what he did in the club, but before he could even address her, she was gone. Nothing left but a puff of smoke hovering around his left side and his bike. "Great."

Sam just left. She didn't care if Bruce was tracking her or if Terry somehow was following her, she just had to leave it. If she stayed any longer, she would lose control. (Let me explain. The power that was graciously passed down to her father was unstable to begin with. And within that power was a small capsule that held a small portion of Cerberus, but only a small amount would suffice in any situation. The Cerberus energy reacts to emotions and her pulse. The more irritated or pissed off she becomes, the more the energy will thrive through her body. Increasing her power ten fold. Example: put her against Superman, he says a couple of words to her that offends her and it spikes her anger, that energy will kick in and within, oh say 15 seconds, Superman will be dead. Another: Put her against Darkside: Dead within 10 minutes. Cerberus is that powerful. He had to be if he had to protect and make sure no one left the river. You have to have a lot of energy to be down there as well. Ok hope that cleared things up for you guys.) Sam felt so stupid. Why did she have to show it at the club? Why not on a walk around Gotham park? She felt so stupid. As she flew through the skies, she kept pondering on what had happened. Remembering how Virgil showed her how he felt about her.

_Flashback…._

_Sam could feel herself lose her powers slowly. Ever since she and Virgil joined the Justice League, things have been so tight. Now to add on to the list, she was fighting an opponent that had the ability to suck out her own energy. 'This is such a drag. Where the heck is Virgil? I'm not gonna last much longer.' As she threw her next punch, she saw a striking blue and light purple surge from behind her. "Took you long enough." She heard him chuckle. "I'm guessing that you missed me then?" Sam smiled. "You could say that, but I much rather be back in Gotham or Dakota already. Who am I fighting again?" Virgil gave her a smug face. "You should know. You're fighting him." Sam laughed at herself. "Oh, I thought I was fighting a girl by the way he dressed and all." Sam could only keep herself conscious for another two minutes. "Virgil, I can't keep this up much longer." Virgil moved in front of her. "Don't worry, Sam. I always got your back. No matter what. Even if it will cost me everything." Sam stared up at him. Virgil wasn't one for showing much for the people he cared a lot for, neither was he good at saying it, but this certain situation, he was so open with her. He was telling her he cared a lot for her. "I love you too." Virgil never turned around to face her or even flinch up his arm to her, he simply laughed. "You finally noticed, huh?" Sam couldn't hear anything ales after that. She felt her conscious become heavy and she felt her own arms and give out. After that, her world went black._

_End of Flashback…_

Sam wiped her tears away, looking down at the city that seemed so delicate to her. She never knew that letting go of someone so close to her and her past would be so hard. She wished she could've grown old with him, have his kids, be happy like she wanted to be, but no. She had to have a jerk of a father, have him take that away from her, her only chance at happiness and just being with someone that cared for her and loved her for her. Now, he was married, he had a son already grown up and ready to face the world, and he was now an amazing hero to everyone. She thought it wouldn't hurt her if she left instead of staying and letting it go any further. There was no future for them. There never was. She knew Daisy liked him, but she always thought that she would end up with his best friend, Richie. Knowing him, he was nice, a little cute and was a fifth level genius. That had to count for something with the ladies, right? Sam laughed to herself. Thinking that even Richie can get a girl made her feel inferior. Don't get her wrong, she loved Richie like a brother, she would've done anything for him, but even he could spend the rest of his life someone that he loved and they loved him just as much. She envied him, she envied everyone she ever knew or would come to know. They are able to live, grow, fall in love, and die with each other. She thought that this immortality thing would wear off but it was stuck with her. Tears began to fall from her dark red eyes. _'Why? Why can't I be like them? Why have you done this to me? What have ever done to deserve this kind of torture?'_ Her tears continued to fall, not caring for anyone's sake or well-being at the moment. She never wanted this, to live forever and ever and ever, just waiting day by day for someone to end it. She always wondered what would happen if she let her cousin kill her. Just too finally be at peace, let deaths embrace consume her and all that she was. As she landed on a nearby building that towered over Gotham, she felt a presence near her. She quickly ducked behind one of the buildings air conditioners and watched with a careful eye to see who it was. She assumed it was a night guard, but this late at night, it's just weird. She waited, being careful not to move, until she heard a warm familiar voice. "Sam, I know you're here. Come on out." She rose to her feet and was face to face with the blue lightening himself, Static Shock. She couldn't believe he found her, so quickly, and so late as well. "How did you find me?" He smiled at her "Because I know you so well. You love high places, especially when you are faced with a problem." Sam smiled back. He knew her too well.

"So, clubbing, huh?" Sam looked down at the city below. "Yeah. I wanted to see what it was like to be in a dance club for once." Virgil shook his head. "It's not like Dakota, Sam. Then again, nothing is as it seems anymore. Nothing is old or traditional." He looked up at the sky. She could see his smile disappear. "What would happen if everything were to just fall apart right now, Sam? What would you do?" Sam was shocked. He must have lost his sense of humor when he got older. He was definitely more mature. "How should I know? I'm still a kid. A teenager that doesn't even have her driver licenses." She heard a chuckle escape his mouth. "Yet you are flying around Gotham, free as any bird or any thing with wings." Good. He hasn't lost all of his sense of humor, yet. "How are you and Terry? Last I saw of you two; you looked like you fell in love for the first time." Sam sighed. "Like I told you, what's the point in getting in a relationship if it's just going to hurt me in the end?" Virgil sighed. "And like you leaving me the way you did, didn't hurt me either?" Sam bit her lower lip. "I never meant to leave you like that. I knew it wasn't going to last much longer anyway, Virgil. It would've just hurt even more if I stayed with you longer." Virgil lay down on his back. Sam watched him close his eyes and constantly breathe in and out. "Yeah I know, but this new guy. He seems to be something special to you. Why?" Sam knew this was coming. "He just makes me feel… just like I am normal. I don't have to be so, concealed from him. You protected me but when you told me you loved me, I thought it was the best thing that ever happened to me and nothing would ever be bad again, but when we kissed, there was hardly any sparks. I knew you loved me and I loved you too, but I don't know what it was but I didn't really feel anything. When Terry kissed me, I felt some much sparks, I thought I was gonna lose it. And my last encounter with my cousin, I protected him before I could respond to whatever he was going to do. I felt like I wanted to protect him even though he was completely capable of protecting himself, I just felt like I needed to protect him." Virgil nodded. He understood now. Terry was the one she was to be with. "But like I said, why should involve myself in a relationship where I'll just hurt myself?" Virgil sighed and stood up. "Sam, this time, you listen to me." Sam nodded her head. "Do you love him?" Sam was a little token back at his question. "Well… yes I do love him." Virgil lifted himself up into the skies. "Then that should be enough for both of you. Take it from me, Sam. It's enough." Sam looked up at him, confused. "How do you know?" Virgil smiled. "Because I loved you and I still do. Even after I married Daisy. I love her, but I love you more than anything. I realized that we can't be together like I hoped we would be, but I want you to be happy and if Terry makes you happy, then I'm fine with that. And who knows, maybe a cure will come in this time of technology. You never know. I'll see ya later, Blossom." And he was gone. She followed the stream of lightening and sighed with happiness. He called her Blossom, her old nickname he gave her when they first dated. She smiled and took out her cell phone. _10 missed calls from: Terry McGinnis. _ She dialed his number and waited patiently. "Hello, Sam? Are you alright?" She smiled again. 'I never knew he cared so much.' "Yes, Terry. I'm fine. I just had to clear my thought, that's all." She could hear him sigh on the other line. "Where are you? I can't even triangulate your position right now." She went to the edge of the building. "Look up." She then gathered a small energy orb and shot it into the sky. "I gave you a signal." She heard him laugh. "I see it. I'll be right there." She nodded. "When you get here, I need to tell you something, ok?" She heard nothing for a few minutes then she hears her phone drop the call. "So, what did you need to tell me?" She turned to see him in his Batman suit. 'He does look hot in it.' She looked down at the ground for a moment. "Sam, if this is about the incident back at the club, I am so sorry for putting you through that. I had my reasons for not going to those dance clubs and I only wanted to go, because I could stomach all of their judgment eyes and harsh words, for you. Just so you can have a fun time. I promise I will never-" He was silenced by her lips. She never felt more alive. When drew apart for air, she rested her head against his chest. "What was that all about?" Sam chuckled against his chest. "From my time, its how we 'I love you' to each other." Terry looked down at her and smiled before he kissed her again. "I love you too." They stood there for awhile, embracing one another, just enjoying the moment they had been waiting for for a while now. Sam thought that this moment would last forever, until she heard a cold-hearted voice behind them. "Well, isn't this a beautiful moment. Too bad I have to end it so quickly." Sam and Terry broke apart to look into the eyes of her very enemy, Shawn McGummry and Frank W. Rodger….

Duh dumdum….. What will happen next? Will Sam and terry be able to face off the real Shawn and Frank? Will Sam be able to handle another relationship or will it sink into the bloodied floor? Check out what happens next in Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster Chapter 12: Hell hath no fury for anyone…. (Expect some lemon in the next chapter) ;-)


	14. Chapter 12 hell hath no fury for anyone

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter: 12 Hell hath no fury for anyone….

Terry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sam's own cousin and some weird looking guy, holding a laser pistol at them. "Are we interrupting anything?" Terry heard Sam snarl at her cousin. "Actually, you were. So shove off!" Terry watched as Sam blasted a huge amount of energy out of her hand and was aiming it at her cousin. He easily dodged it and threw several knives at her. Sam deflected them and flew up and after him. Terry tried to follow after them, but was stopped by her cousin's partner. "How 'bout we give them some time to themselves, huh?" Terry glared at this disfigured man and slipped out three bat-a-rangs and threw them at him. He evaded them and shot at Terry. He moved back behind one of the air conditioner generator's waited to plan his next move.

Sam flew after her cousin, anger blazing through her eyes. This always happened to her. Her cousin always found a way to make her suffer or be punished by having friends. She was never gonna be free from him, unless she killed him and she knew she couldn't. She stopped and hovered in the still sky, looking around the lite city. All of a sudden, a blast of black energy shot at her, sending her flipping around in the sky, having pain shoot through her body. '_What the heck was that?'_ When she stopped spinning, she saw her cousin, surrounded by black aura. "What the heck?" She heard her cousin laugh. "Still confused, little cuz? How about I show you." He shot another energy beam at random and right before the beam was gone, it imploded. "Oh no…." She heard him laugh again. "That's right. It's awakened and it wants you." She flew at him and in a flash she was grabbing a hold of his shirt and choking him. "What have you done to Shawn?" He laughed. "Stop laughing! I already closed the gate and sealed it. How can he even break through?" He grabbed her arm. "You really thought that would stop him. What he wants, he'll get, either way, you're screwed. So are your precious lover and father." Sam's gripped tightened on her cousin's throat. "As far as you're concerned, your cousin is dead for now. He never stood a chance against me and neither will you." Sam's eyes glowed blood red. Her body began to shake form the energy being released from her own anger. Her nails grew, digging into his skin, causing him to cough up blood, her hair grew longer and wilder, her teeth were replaced by dog sharp razors. She was truly menacing, from where she was standing. As she spoke, her voice grew deep and demon like. "Do you know who you are messing with, you overly possessive, puny pathetic insect? But I guess I should've expected that much from you, Father." As soon as she said his name, the form in her grip changed and was replaced by a spiked demon figure. "That's my girl. You already figured out everything." Sam snarled at her father. "I figured out that when you wanted power, would do anything to get it, even sell your own soul to Cerberus. I'm guessing you're his messenger now, huh?" Her father smiled and began to burn her hand. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She released her father and gripped her hand. "It's true that my soul now belongs to Cerberus, but do you honestly think that I would let you have all the power? When I saw my chance, I took it and now look at me. I'm as powerful as you. Maybe even stronger, but I'm not here to fight, I'm here to deliver a message." Sam glared at her father._ 'Not doubt it's from him.' _ She watched him pull out a small scroll and unraveled it. "He gives you three months. Three months to do what you want with your loved ones before you are summoned to do what he commands of you and I would use those three month's wisely. Naturally, you have until New Years Eve and then he will emerge and take what is his. That is his message, now I must really be going. I'll tell him you said hi, dear daughter of mine." And with a flash of light he was gone. "I'm not any daughter of yours."

Terry looked around the destroyed area, _'He sure can do some damage.'_ Just then a red beam of energy shot at Terry's opponent. Terry looked behind him to see Sam or what looked like Sam. "He's gone. You better leave now or I'll send you back to him." Terry watched as he disappeared and left no trace of himself. Terry felt himself tense up when Sam turned to face him. "I know it's not something that is so appealing to look at but, this is my other side of me." Terry smiled at her and gripped her hand. "I like it. Makes you look bad ass." Sam blushed and leaned in to kiss Terry when a loud screeching noise interrupted them._ "You know, even though I may not be there, I can still hear you two."_ Sam froze. Terry slapped his face. "I totally forgot to turn off the headset. And what was the screeching for?" He heard Sam laugh. _"To get your attention. Anyway,_ _you two need to get back to the Bat cave. We've got some talking to do."_ As soon as he tapped out, Terry turned off the headset and grabbed Sam with his arm. "It's still 2. Wanna make him wait?" Sam smiled at him. "I know the perfect spot." Sam pulled away from his grip and ushered him to follow her.

Sam was being pushed down into the ground by Terry's weight, having his hot searing lips over hers was intoxicating to her. She let out a small moan to satisfy him in what he was doing. They have been at this for an hour now. Leaning on each other, cuddling, watching the sky sparkle from the billions of stars that winked at them, kissing like crazy, making sure not to go too far. She had to admit, Making out in the park on the very hill she talked to him after school, was perfect. There was no one to bother them, except for Bruce calling constantly. As they began to slow down, Terry just kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear, she could still hear the words ringing in her head. _'You have three months. That's all he's giving you.'_ She knew she had to do something. She couldn't just let Cerberus come and take everything that was dear to her and her heart. She tensed up, ignoring Terry at the moment. Apparently, he sensed it and stopped. "What's wrong? Do you wanna stop?" Sam looked up at Terry and kissed him. "Just for right now." Terry sat up and brought Sam to lean against him as they watched the city go by. "So, what's wrong?" Sam snuggle her head into his chest even more. "Nothing, I just didn't expect my cousin to find me that quickly, that's all." Sam took out her phone and checked her voicemail. "20 missed calls. You do realize that he's gonna kill us, right?" Terry smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, it's not like I haven't been yelled at before." Sam smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. "I can't believe it." Sam looked up at Terry, curious and confused. "What is it?" Terry chuckled a little. "It's love at first sight or was love at first touch?" Sam gently hit him in his side and leaned back into his chest. "I guess it was love at first sight." Sam laughed at all that happened between them and they still ended up together, even trying not to be in love was hard for her, but was it hard for him? She figured it wasn't. He was something else, very different from Virgil. An image appeared in her head. _"How do you know it's enough?" Virgil smiled at her. "Cause it was enough for me, Sam. I still love you; I always have, even after I married Daisy… I know we can't be together like I hoped we would but I still want you to be happy. Either it's with Terry or some other guy along the way I want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. Either way, I'll always be happy as long as you're happy. See ya later, Blossom."_ Sam smiled on the inside. _'Thank you, Virgil.'_ Sam sat up and grabbed Terry's other hand. "Come on, we gotta face him sooner or later, might as well get it over with." Terry pulled her up and kissed her hand. "As long as I'm with you, fine by me." Sam kissed his cheek and in a flash, she turned into Scarlet. "Now, you gotta teach me how to do that. Do you know how much time it'll save if I could change into Batman quicker?" Sam grinned, picked up his mask and threw it at him. "Come on, Dark Knight. You wanna be like superman and change in a telephone booth?" Terry gave her a confused look and thought about what she said and shook his head. "Now that I think about it, I think I'll stick with changing the way that I do." Sam laughed as he put his mask back on. "Race ya?" Terry laughed. "You wanna race to your death?" Sam nodded. "Like I said the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can continue." Sam winked at him and flew into the skies, with Terry following her, closely on her tail.

Hahahahahaha…. I did it! I typed up the story within the week. Booya! I felt like I should've put at least some lemon in here, just hard core lemon. Won't be expecting that until in later chapters. So, Whatcha think of this chapter? I had to put a twist in it. I'll explain it in the next chapter on how her father got a hold of Shawn's body oh and by the way, Shawn is officially dead. D-E-A-D. Hahahahahaha…. So, everybody, sorry for being so late and everything. I've been busy with a lot of stuff and yeah. Just glad I can relax now. Or maybe not (Twilight zone music) I hoped you enjoyed it. ;-)


	15. Chapter 13 Love Blossom's

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter: 13 Love Blossom's

It had been only three months since Terry and Sam got together and they weren't wasting anytime with any of it. Though she felt more comfortable around Terry and he was absolutely a great kisser, he even knew when to kiss her at the perfect time.

_Flashback: Exactly two months ago…_

_Sam looked over the city, tapping her foot in an impatient manor. She knew that Terry was gonna be a little late, but this was just too much. Sure, they would spend so much time with each other and even dated so much to the point Bruce had to ground her so that she could get a hold of her own sense of judgment. She knew that this relationship with Terry was gonna be hard since they haven't found a cure for immortality, but she didn't care. All she knew is that she loved Terry so much, she was willing to risk her heart to be broken once again, but this time she would have to do it very gently, all the while knowing it was going to be hard on Terry as well. But, why was she thinking about this now? She needs to think of a perfect punishment for Terry when got to her. Like he could read her thoughts, he comes flying in his Batman suit with a white glistening rose and a sincere smile upon his face. "I'm so sorry. I had this thing with Inque and she was just being so uncooperative. Please don't be mad at me." He hand her the beautiful night rose and kissed her forehead softly. The feel of his lips upon her forehead, was just udder bliss for her. She could lose herself in his kisses. He was like an endless pool of passion and love and care, she felt like she didn't deserve any of it after thinking about punishing him for only being 10 minutes late. Everyone was late every once in a while, right? She graciously took the pure rose and kissed him sweetly. He instantly wrapped his well muscled arms around her waist and pulled her closer and began to kiss her back with passion. Sam could feel him become very relieved in the kiss. Knowing that she forgave him, it was all he needed. She was all he needed. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck, running her fingers to the back of his mask to pull it off. Luckily, his mask was easy to take off, so his masked face was removed and was replaced by handsome, gentle facial features. She began to run her fingers through his short cut hair, hearing him groan in satisfaction by her touch. He slowly stroked her back, but stopped and realized what he was doing. He pulled away from her grasp and walked over to pick up his mask. "Terry, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" As Terry put his mask back into place, he sighed. To be completely honest, he didn't want to stop, but he knew that if he got too attached to her, he would get his heart broken, hers as well, but he just wanted her so badly. "Terry?" She sounded so hurt and confused. What was he suppose to say. Then it finally hit her. He was being cautious. Making sure he didn't get too deep in with the sharks. He remained still; his back was the only thing she could read from him. Since they were getting so close so fast, she could tell when he was bugged about something or when he was shy about saying something to her. She walked over to his side, slowly paced so that he wouldn't move away so quickly and took his hand in his. "I know. I'm scared too. I've been through this before and I understand completely. You know 'Once bitten, twice shy'?" He nodded his head slowly, still refusing to meet his gaze, "Well, it applies to both of us. We've both been hurt by someone intentionally or not but it still hurt. And I know me being immortal doesn't make it any easier with the trials that we will go through, but one thing is clear." He looked at her that time. Hoping she wasn't gonna tell him that it was too painful. "I love you and nothing will ever change that. Remember what I told you when Bruce was done yelling at us?" He shook his head. "You never know if something will work unless you try it out with all you've got. I want this to work, so we don't have to rush anything, but that is no excuse for us not to love each other. Especially, if I'm the only one that is on time all the time." He smiled at her and pulled her into his sweet embrace. He kissed the top of her head and then softly kissed her lips. "I couldn't have said better myself." She smiled sweetly at him and tugged him to his Bat car. "Let's go have fun." He laughed softly and hopped into the car. "Sure you don't want to ride? It's pretty comfy inside here?" _'You sneaky little rat.'_ She thought. "Are you kidding me? I was the one who designed the interior. I know exactly how much room there is. You just don't want to lose like last time." She gave him an evil grin as she floated into the air, watching him give her a smirk as the roof of the black flying car closed with a _hiss_. Sam just shook her head and flew off toward the central hall, having Terry trail all the way there. _

_End of flashback…_

There were also times when Terry would invite Sam over to his house for homework or for dinner, seeing that his mom hadn't his new girlfriend.

_Flashback… Exactly three months and two weeks ago….._

_Terry stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. He always got nervous when he had to deal with things for the first time as Batman, sure he didn't show it to Bruce cause he would question him if he really wanted to do this, he would just have butterflies in the pit of his stomach, which soon faded over time, but this. This was totally different. Sam, the girl he had strong feelings for, had only got to know her for two days and they were already dating, was coming over for dinner for the first time. The butterflies were just getting worse and worse. He had so many outcomes flow through his head. What if his little brother said something that would insult her and she would blame him for it? What if his mom made something she just couldn't eat because she was allergic to the contents in the food? What if she didn't like what he was wearing and just decided to leave and never talk to him again? He heaved a heavy sigh. He needed to calm down. He was probably working himself up for nothing. Sam wasn't the kind of girl to just be so picky about things so trivial like clothes and food, but he definitely didn't want her near his little brother. That was the last thing he wanted. He cursed under his breath and strolled out of the bathroom to hear the door bell ring three times. _'Sam.'_ He knew it was her. It was like he could sense her very energy that was radiating off of her, which was ironic because she was the immortal Superhero. Before he could answer the door, his little brother, Matt, answered it. "Oh lookie lookie… It's your new girlfriend!" Terry ignored his annoying little brother's comment and paid attention to what his girl was wearing. A simple white shirt that embodied a red rose that wrapped around her chest and down to her chest. She was wear long dark blue jeans and simple everyday shoes that complimented her outfit very well. Even though she wasn't caught up with times now, one thing was clear, she could make anything she put on, anything at all, look stunning and unique. She greeted Matt and walked over to Terry. "You seem to be tense. Were you nervous?" He laughed to himself very softly. Didn't even go out with her for three months or for even two weeks and she knew when he was tense. She kissed him lightly and giggled. God, he loved it when she giggled or laughed or just chuckled. It was like music to his ears. He thought he could live in absolute bliss with her laughing softly to herself. He wouldn't want anything else, other than her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother's voice. "Terry, how 'bout you bring our guest to the dining room?" Terry sighed and took hold of Terry's hand. She allowed him to pull her softly into the dining room table to see her mother setting the last of the utensils and placing the bowl of soup on the plate, being it was sort of a fancy dinner. Terry's mother was wearing a simple sky blue dress with white tearing ear rings and a white plain necklace. As they made their way to the table, Terry pulled Sam's chair and she graciously sat down as he pushed her in a little before turning to take his seat that was to the left of her. Matt sat at her right and their mother sat across from her. They quickly said grace and began to enjoy the soup until Matt asked her a question. "So is it true?" Sam looked at him, puzzled at his question. "Is what true?" He took another spoon full of and swallowed quickly to answer her question. "That you're really Mr. Wayne's adoptive daughter?" Terry sighed in relief. He feared that Matt would ask a very personal question like he always does. "Well, yes. It is true. He found or was it that I found him. I'm unsure; all I know is that he is the father I have ever had." Terry smiled to himself. "If you don't mind, Sam, who were your parents before Mr. Bruce came along? I'm just a little curious because I have never heard of your family name here in Gotham." Terry froze. He knew that was a touchy subject, especially regarding her father, who put her in this position in the first place, being immortal and all. "Oh, well, ummmm… That's very difficult for me to answer because as far as my parents are concerned, they were never really my parents. I was just a… Something they could blame for their mistakes." Terry's mom was token back from her response. "I love the soup. It tastes great." She smiled and continued to eat her soup. The rest of the time was full of utensils clanking against the glass bowls and the swallowing of water hitting against their throats every now and again. Finally, when dinner was through, Sam and Terry retired to the living room to watch the news so they could keep an eye on Gotham without being in uniform. Terry was beginning to worry, because after that statement she made, she hadn't said anything. Nothing at all. Not even a silent sigh escaped her perfect mouth. Why did his mom have to ask that kind of question? He took hold of her hand and pulled her off the couch. "Come on. Let's take a walk." She nodded as they grabbed their jackets and walked out of the house. As they walked, he could feel her loosen up just a little. "You know, my mom didn't mean anything by what she asked, she just wanted to know why Mr. Wayne adopted you even though you are not of the adopting age." She nodded her head slowly. "I know, it's just… It's hard to talk about my dad when I never really considered him a father figure at all. To me, he just another stranger that was living with my mother and me. Even though I loved my mother, she hardly ever did anything to protect me from him and to be quite honest, I don't blame her. He was too… What's the word? Cruel. That's it! He was too cruel." Terry nodded and brought her hand up to his lips to give it a sweet kiss. "Virgil told me everything about you guys and what made you the way that you are now. And every time I think about it, I feel like I was supposed to be there with you. To help in any way I could." She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "You are helping me. You are making so happy, that I'm actually stomaching the fact that I am immortal, but that'll all change. Bruce says he's close to a break through and with it, I can be normal. Be a mortal like you." She touched his lightly, stroking it gently with her thumb. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a gentle kiss. It surprised her at first, but she soon melted into the kiss and returned it with more passion. As they pulled apart, he kissed her lightly again and then kissed her hand up to her wrist. He stopped when he heard her giggle. "The Great Scarlet is ticklish?" She quickly pulled her hand away and blushed. "Maybe a little." Without any warning, he tickled her sides and her back hastily to receive a loud laugh, before she tickled his sides, having them fall to the grass, laughing and enjoying each other's company. "Hey, Terry?" He looked over at her. "Hmm…?" She snuggles closer to him. "When Virgil told you about me and him, what did he say exactly?" Terry chuckled loudly. "Everything. I've been going over to Dakota for the past Three days now just to hang out and I ask anything and he answers straight up." Sam made a scowling look. To be quite frank, Terry thought it was cute. "Why?" She sat up and looked up at the stars. "Because I wanted to tell you something." Terry looked at her, confused and concerned if he hurt her feelings because he might have ruined something she was planning on telling him herself. "This," She pulled a small necklace that had a small orb of multiple colors always changing inside. "This is the only thing I have left from my childhood home, the only gift I received from my father that did not change me at all." She slowly removed the chain and placed it in her palm. "It is the only thing that is very precious to me." She handed it over to Terry. "I want you to have it." Terry stared at it for a moment. "No, Sam. I can't accept it. This is something you treasure. Something you have kept with you for so long." She hooked the chain around his neck. "And now, I want you to have it." He held the small orb in his hand. "Sam, I don't know what to say. It's….. I'll keep it safe. For as long as I wear it." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I was hoping you would say that." Terry wanted to give her something just she did, but he didn't know what. Then it came to him. His ring. "Since you gave me this," He brought his hand in front of her eyes and slowly removed his ring. "I'll give you this. This is the only thing I was allowed to wear when I went to juvi. I've been wearing it for sometime now. I want you to wear it." He placed his ring on her ring finger on her right hand. "It looks good on you." She took the time to admire it. "Now we are apart of each other. Having something very precious to ourselves given to the other is considered a very gracious thing. Now, we both hold something important to the other." Terry smiled and kissed his ring. "You'll always be able to depend on me, Sam." She leaned into his chest and sighed in contentment, gazing at the stars shinning above them._

_End of flashback…_

But, it was not meant to last and Sam knew that all too well. Her time was almost up and she had to do something she didn't wish to do. Go against Terry in everything he stood for, just to serve and fulfill her master's request. Cerberus.

There you go. Finally! Been to busy with school and the holidays. Man, busy this year, but who isn't? Read and review please. Wait until the next chapter. It's gonna make you go, WTF? WHY?

Next time: Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter:14 All hell breaks lose! A choice is made!


	16. Chapter 14 all hell breaks loose

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter: 14 all hell breaks lose! Betrayal!

Hi guys! Sorry about the late update but I need to sort through some things and I did. So, I decided to change the title of the chapter a little. I believe it fits the main theme of this chapter. I hope after I put this up, you won't hate me or flag or what not. So on with the show!

Terry grasped his head in his hands. How could he of been so blind? He never imagined that she would do something like this to him. He thought she was so different from everyone he ever met, but no. She was just another slut that wanted to take advantage of his feelings. Did she not learn this all from Virgil? He paid not attention to Bruce or Virgil. He was still stunned by what Sam had done to him.

_Flashback…_

_Terry looked this stranger in his dark red eyes, full of hate and anger. Terry had a bad feeling about this. Everything about this guy screamed "Evil!" to him. All he wanted to know is why he was in Gotham at this time at night. 3 o'clock seemed to be pushing it too much with mugging old ladies and breaking into stores. Terry figured that he would have to do something to bring him down, since he was all by himself tonight. Sam said something about doing an errand for Bruce and wouldn't be able to help. Before he could even act, the man charged at him, red energy spewing out of him like crazy, foam began to emit from his mouth as he snarled at Terry. Terry had to think fast, his arm still hurt from last nights attacks at the city hall with Madd Stan and all. As Terry leaped into the air, he pulled out 2 shocking bat-a-rangs and threw them at the mans back. Hoping it would have some effect on him; he quickly brought out his handcuffs, but was greeted by sharp teeth biting down on his wrist. Terry cried out in pain as the man began to dig his fangs deeper and deeper into his wrist. Terry brought his right fist into the man's face, breaking free of his sharp grasp on him. Terry clutched his bloody wrist. He thought that man couldn't have such sharp teeth unless they were spliced with another animal. But, this man looked nothing like a creature that they use for splicing. He had no tail, fur, long ears, or any kind of scales of the sort. What is he? Terry, lost in his thoughts, was smashed with claws, sending him backwards, but the man pulled him back and kneed him in the stomach. Blood rushed out of his mouth. He never felt pain like this before. It was like this crazy man slammed ten ton bricks right into his stomach. How does he have this much power? Before he knew it, the man was tearing the suit apart, ripping off every mechanical amour and devices he had. Finally, kicking him into the nearest store wall, he began to laugh manically. Terry wiped away the blood lingering out of his mouth, breathing in heavy heaves and clutching his now crushed ribs. He glared at the man. "What's so funny, you crazy psycho?" The man continued to laugh, as it began to thunder over the buildings, his eyes still so full of hate, but now there was something new in his eyes. Blood lust. The man now wanted to see him bleed to death. Terry began to think of any possible ways of at least taking this guy with him if he was going to die soon. As the man lurched even closer to Terry, a voice barked in the distance. "Enough, Crayo!" Crayo stopped instantly. He began to whine in terror and backed away from Terry. Terry was slowly beginning to sight, everything was getting hazy. He saw a cloudy figure move toward him, and then his world went black._

_The next thing Terry knew, he was tied to a rooftop with steel cable. He tried to pull free, but his body in too much pain. "So," Terry turned his head to see the one person he thought he would be glad to see, but something in her voice sounded so vile and evil. "You finally woke up? About time. I was beginning to think you were dead. You would be better off that way, considering what's coming." Terry's eyes grew wide in terror and hurt. He never thought that out all people, she would turn on him. "Sam." Sam emerged from the dark shadows, engulfed in her demon-dog form she had showed him before. "Why are you doing this? Why? I thought you wanted to be better than this. Was that a lie?" Sam slapped him. She didn't want to here what could have done or would have done. She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over the city. "You never understood anything, Terry. You never cared about anything but what you needed to hear and what you wanted to hear. I told you those things so I could get close to you. Get behind your defenses and tear them apart from the inside. The moment I saw you, I felt that you were the perfect shield in hiding from those like Virgil and Bruce and I know he can hear me." Terry felt tears form in his eyes. "So everything was a lie? You never meant anything you said to?" Sam laughed at him. "Yes. I didn't mean anything I said to you or anything I was going to tell you to keep you from being so snoopy in my business. I never even meant that gift I gave you." Sam took off the ring Terry gave her and threw it at him. "You can have your stupid piece of tin back. It irritates the crap out of me." Terry stared at the ring, hurt and angry at the things she was saying. "So, you sent Crayo after me?" Sam turned to face him and smiled evilly. "Who else has connections to the Underworld? No one on this planet." She stepped toward Terry, seeing anger and hate in his eyes. "Rest assured, if those won't kill you then I will when I come back. Oh and be sure to tell Bruce that he shouldn't bother coming after me." As she walked away from him, he yelled as loud as he could. "You never loved me or Bruce, did you?" She halted. She began to tremble at his words. Terry's eyes changed from hate to concern. Did he hit some spot in her whatever so called heart? Sam cocked her to the right and whispered very softly. "Yes, I did." With that, she disappeared into a cloud of dust, leaving Terry crushed and his heart torn again. _

_Hours later, Terry could hear sizing of static electricity. Knowing all too well who it was. He looked up to see Static floating above him. He could see the sorry and heart felt pain for him in his eyes. Terry didn't care anymore. Sam was gone and she tore his heart right out of him. "I'm so sorry, Terry. I never thought that she would…" Terry said nothing as Static removed his steel bandages and helped him to the bat cave._

_End of flashback…_

Terry still felt pain all over him, but most of his pain was coming from his heart. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he still loved her, but she didn't love him. Never loved him to begin with. It was all a hoax to get him to lower his defenses and be attacked and destroyed from the inside and it worked. He slowly began to break out of his thoughts and listened to Bruce and Virgil's conversation. "You think it was a warning?" Bruce nodded his head. "No doubt. She wants us to safe. She obviously thinks it will kill everyone that gets in its way." Virgil pointed to the screen. "Even if it was a warning, why would she do that to Terry? And when it's almost their anniversary," Bruce sighed and shook his head. "You don't see it, do you?" Virgil gave him a confused look. "Think of it as a play. A repeating play." Virgil pondered this for a moment and then knew. "She was getting Terry out of the way." Bruce nodded. "When Sam is in her demon form, Cerberus is watching her, constantly. He knew that Sam loves Terry with all her heart, but she also knew that she didn't do something, Cerberus would kill him first. Slowly and painfully. Sam may have very well saved Terry's life." Terry slammed his fist on to the desktop. "Oh yeah? Do I look like I was saved? She sent a crazy demon human creature after me, letting it tear me apart and then tear my heart out! She lied to me about that she loved me." Bruce rose out of his chair and grabbed his shirt. "Do you not understand what she had to go through to keep you safe?" Terry shoved Bruce off him and glared at him. "Apparently, you aren't fazed by her words or her harsh hits that she impaled on me. Please tell me why you think this way, you old man." Bruce gave Terry his famous death glare. "She just gave you a chance to take down Cerberus. Also, have you noticed the ring that she threw at you?" Bruce tossed him the ring to observe. This wasn't his ring. The shape of it was different, not to mention it was plastic and coated with green and black paint. "She…." Bruce nodded his head. "She still loves you, Terry. She is giving you a chance to do whatever you can to defeat Cerberus." Terry clutched the fake ring. Now he knew why she did all those things. "She was putting on a show for Cerberus." Virgil nodded his. "It's the same thing she did when she left me. She doesn't do things without a reason." Terry smiled. He now had proof that Sam loved him. "But how are we gonna defeat Cerberus?" Bruce grinned and pulled out a small tube full of blood. "This is Sam's blood. I tested it on small cats and something happened." Terry stared at Bruce, intently. "What happened?" Bruce pressed a few buttons and pictures appeared. "They became demons. Pure raged, infuriated and powerful demons. I put the two of them together in the same cage and they killed each other. The only way to stop a demon is to use its power against itself." Terry went wide eyed. He couldn't believe what Bruce was suggesting. He was mad. "What?" Bruce looked seriously at Terry. "The only way to kill their kind is to become one of them." Terry couldn't believe this. To beat Cerberus, his minions and rescue Sam, he had to become a demon just like she was. "Terry, you have to become a demon."

Sam stared into the never ending pit, feeling terrible and ashamed for what she said to Terry. All she wanted to do was give him a chance to defeat Cerberus and keep Gotham safe. She could feel that she was going to be in for one hell of a fight.

Taadaa! There you go. Chapter 14. Hope you enjoyed it because the next chapter will be even more intense. Wait till you see what happens when Terry becomes just like Sam, except there is something different about him. Something that is very powerful you'll just have to read to find out.

Next time…. Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter:15 Confrontation. Meeting in the river!


	17. Chapter 15: Conforntation! New Batman

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter:15 Confrontation! Birth of a new Batman!

Hey guys! Getting pretty close….. I decided to change the title since it would be better for you guys to see the transformation….. Anyway, I am now typing from my new computer that is officially mine and what better way to kick it off then with a new chapter? So, for those who have waited patiently, I thank you and Merry Christmas! Felice navidad (sorry if I spelled it wrong) and Joex Noel!

Terry stared at the silver cold table, knowing damn well that he was about to lay there to become what Sam hate the most. Even though Terry could be very convinced that this was the only solution, he wondered how Sam would think of him. Knowing that she wouldn't want him to be like a raging psychotic monster, with a never ending search for blood and killing, serving some giant three headed demon with a desire to destroy the world. Terry ran his fingers through his black silk hair, feeling anxious and irritated. Terry believes this is the first time he has ever truly terrified, afraid of the outcomes that are yet to come. His palms became sweaty and red in nervousness. He was brought out of his terror- filled thoughts by Bruce clearing his throat. "Are we ready?" Terry shifted in his stance. For five seconds, he felt light- headed. He felt another presence behind him, turning to see Static having a determined face. "You don't have to do this, Terry. We can figure out another way." Terry shook his head. He knew this was the only way. "No, this is the only way. The only way I can save her and Gotham. Maybe even everybody. I need to do this." Virgil nodded and moved back over to the computer. "Alright, Terry. Lay down. We're going to have to do this quick. I don't know when Cerberus will come, but I'm sure that when you become one of them, you should have some clue as to when." Terry nodded and laid down on the cold table. "This is gonna hurt." Terry chuckled a little. "Does it never hurt?" Bruce looked back at Virgil, seeing him set up the scanners and the amount of 'demon" serum. With a nod, Bruce inserted the needle through Terry's right arm and plunged him into darkness.

Sam snarled and glared at the creatures feeding over dead carcasses. Like hungry wolves that have eaten for days and will settle for anything just to satisfy their growling holes. She heard one of them hiss and growl. Sam snarled even more and marched over to them and slammed her hand in the middle of the feeding group. "Enough!" They coward before her, not wanting to awaken the beast's anger any further. "We are not here to feed on bones and dried dead skin that is still sticking to the marrow. Get back to the Master and remain there until he commands you to move." They bowed their heads and ran to the far North, to the entrance of the Underworld. She looked down at poor human that was reduced to nothing but bone. "I'm sorry, but I envy you. You get to die and leave this world. I envy everyone that has died or will die. It must be such a gift to be relieved of such a burden in living in this world. And I can not follow. Even if I could, _He_ would never forgive me for what I have done. No one would and I don't blame them, but I will always envy them. Just like I envy you right now." She turned on her heel and began to walk away until a line of black wire surrounded her and tightened its grip, causing her to fall and be pulled to the ground. She tried to break free, but she was instantly picked up and pinned against the decrepitated stone wall. She gasped tried to force her strength against this unknown force but it would not budge. She glared at this person. Whoever it was, it they were very powerful. Then without any warning, they crashed lips onto hers. She squirmed and tried harder to push them off but they still wouldn't budge. She felt that these lips were so familiar. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. She didn't know why but, she felt safe in this, tight position she was in. she could feel the rope loosen and let go of her. She wrapped her arms around this very familiar person's neck, who stopped kissing her and moved away. In the shining moonlight, she could see two pointy ears. At first, her soul flew. For many days she missed his warmth that enveloped in his arms, his warm inviting smile that enchanted her dreams every night, his gentle but coarse hand gliding over her sensitive body, His silent movements that drove crazy at times. Yes, she thought she would die, but then she remembered what she did to him. What she had to do to give him a chance to fight or hide. She lowered her head, ashamed of what she had done to him, but why did he kiss her? She shot her head up again. Wanting answers, but she was cut off by something in his eyes. Something that was different in them, like he lost his heart and now all that was left was sadness. She wanted undo everything right then and there, but there was no going back. No matter how badly she wanted to. "Scarlet," His voice was different. It was harsher and more directive and clear in what hey wanted. "I can help you now." Sam shook her head. _There he goes again!_ "No, you can't help me. Don't you get it! No one can help me. Not even you." She could some sort of energy rise at an alarming rate. It wasn't hers and it's not Cerberus. Then who was it? "Scarlet, if you keep saying things like that, I will personally shut you up." Sam froze. Terry had never threatened her before. Hr never had a reason to. Why start now? "What did you say to me?" She was feeling her anger slowly boil. Her demon side was slowly taking over her. "I said if you don't stop this stupid 'feeling sorry for yourself' crap or I will shut it for you." Sam felt he anger rise even more. Her energy was beginning to surge through her whole body. "Shut up, Terry!" She heard him scoff at her. "That's Batman to you." She lost it. Her anger came to a complete over flowing, bubbling out of control. She charged at him, not caring that he was Terry or not. No one talked to her that way She pull back her fist, emitting her energy into her hand and swung at his face, but he grabbed her hand in mid punch and brought her arm down. Instantly her energy was gone. All her powers, strength, everything. She fell only to be caught by his warm arms she missed so much. She looked up and now knew why he was so different. Terry was now like her, a powerful demon and now had the power to overwhelm those and relinquish their powers and strength. "That's better. Now I don't have to worry about you being so concerned about Cerberus killing me." His face was the same but his beautiful eyes were now replaced with blood red eyes like hers. "Terry, you're a demon." Terry smiled down at her. She still had a soft voice even she was tired beyond all compare. "Well, now that Cerberus can hear neither me or you, how 'bout we give him a surprise?" She nodded slightly and was lifted her up, bridal style. "Point the way to Hell, and I'll do the rest for now." She nodded and pointed to where the sun descended away from the world and Terry flew off to the Underworld. Fully ready to take on Cerberus or so he thinks.

Tada! Done for this chapter. Sorry for it being so short but I figured to make the last chapter reeeeeeeaaaalllllly long for you guys. So see what happens in the final chapter. In Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster Chapter 16: Sacrifices must be made…..


	18. Chapter 16: Sacrifices must be made

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 16: Sacrifices must be made…..

Welcome to what is now the ended of this world and story. For those who have stayed with me through all of my updates and writers block. I certainly enjoyed this story so much, but it's time to move on. And who knows, there might be a sequel to this one. You never know what I'll do. I know I have to focus on my new stories and a new crossover I'm doing with a friend. Oops! Gave away too much. Ok, here's the final chapter to my very beloved story that has been able to occupy my time and all. ENJOY!

Terry ducked behind a small building that was only a few feet away from the entrance to the Underworld. He still didn't understand why there was a building here in the middle of nowhere, that was in a desert no doubt, where no one ever comes around. He shakes his head and walks back to Sam, who was still trying to change into her demon form. She looked like she was having trouble trying to go to the bathroom. Terry just chuckled and crouched down beside her. "Terry, give me back my powers." Terry shook his head and took hold of one of her hand's. "Sam, don't you see?" She looked into his eyes. He knew something that she didn't. "You're not immortal anymore. You're not tied to Cerberus anymore."

Sam's eyes went wide. She was normal! But how? "What? But how am I not immortal?" Terry raised his free hand to hers and a reddish flame ignited over it. "This the power I took from you. I took it all." She stared at Terry in total shock. She was free, by Terry. He freed her, but she needed her powers if she was to help Terry defeat Cerberus. "Terry, first how can you take away my powers?" Terry smiled and just let the flame play around with his hand. "When Bruce implanted the demon solution your father created that he put in you into me, all I was thinking about was having the power to help you and I got it. Among other things, but I have the power to control others and take their powers away. Just like I took yours away. But, it's only temporary. Your powers should return to you in a few minutes. And so will your immortality." Sam nodded her head. "Well, I'll need them if we are to defeat Cerberus together." Terry shook his head. "No. You don't have to do anything. I already know how to defeat Cerberus. I'll offer him something he can't refuse." Sam looked at him, confused. What could he offer that would want to make him pull back everything and just return to the one place he hated the most?

Terry closed his hand, letting the flame to slowly die down. "Your powers have returned to you." Sam instantly turned back into her Demon form, feeling the familiar power flow through her veins. "I do have one question, before we bust down the doors and enter Hell and confront Cerberus. Well, actually two." Sam nodded her head and waited for his questions. "What is with this building being here in the middle of nowhere?" Sam Chuckled and pulled him out of the shadows to show him the huge letters that still rested upon the run down building.

"The Mythology Store Plus. Really?" Sam nodded her head. "Believe it or not, no one ever suspected it until in 1934, and that man went missing three weeks after he started snooping around. The FBI still can't find him. You draw your own conclusion." Terry sighed and looked around the building. "What was your other question?" Terry opened the door slowly, creeping in silently, just in case there were any guards. Sam nudged him "I'll give you a tip. When you become a demon, the others don't see you as a threat unless you provoke them. You don't have to sneak in." Terry nodded his head, walking over to the door that was bolted to the floor. "I can't believe this is the entrance to the Underworld." Sam took out a key and unlocked the door. "Hey, got to keep up with the times. Back then the Underworld entrance was underneath the Niagara Falls. The entrance is transferred to a different part of the world every other century. To keep people guessing where it might be. Remember that study report on the Grand Canyon formation?" Terry nodded his head as opened the door. "Well, let's just say that that was an accidental opening to the Underworld." Terry's jaw dropped. "The Underworld caused the Grand Canyon?" Sam smiled and started down the stairs. "You didn't think that it got there by itself did it?" Terry shook his in disbelief. "So are there any other Earthly causes that was really the Underworlds fault?"

Sam pondered for a moment, watching her step at the same time. Making sure that she didn't miss a step to cause her to fall. "Um… The earthquake in Japan. Cerberus was in a bad mood and the Underworld was there at the time, so you can imagine how much it affected the Japanese people." Terry was stunned. Cerberus caused the Grand Canyon and the earthquake that happened in Japan only 20 years ago? Terry stayed silent the whole time, walking steadily and cautiously. "What was your other question you wanted to ask?" She asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Terry looked around first. It was like he stepped into a huge cavern only with a huge river cutting through the middle of it. A river full of souls. Terry thought it would be darker, but it was actually. "Right. If this exists, then why hasn't Zeus intervened and stopped this?" Layla flew into the air, Which Terry followed her movement. "Well, you see. Cerberus isn't a god, he's a being made from the very river he looks over and with a dash of Apollo's genes, his darker side. There's not much said about how he came to be, but he knows how he came to be. And, the fact that he is not a god, makes him invisible to Zeus's gaze and the other fact is that the Underworld is off limits to him. He can't come here. If he does, he'll turn to ash. That's part of the deal that Hades and Zeus made. That's what Cerberus was counting on to make his plan perfect. He can't go to the surface and begin to take over the Earth until Zeus is rendered powerless. So, he sends his demons that have been hidden from Hades for 700 years and makes them get his attention." Terry nodded his head as she paused for a moment. "But, the truth is, Zeus doesn't care what happens to the world. After World War 3, he stopped even watching the Earth anymore. He's actually hoping that the world tears itself apart." Terry shook his head. "Well, he's about to be disappointed. Because, I'm not going to let him destroy Earth." Sam giggled a little. Terry looked over at her. "What?" She smiled and landed on a patch of stone. "You sounded just like him." Terry landed beside her and kissed her forehead. "You wish. Come on. I can tell we're not far." She nodded and they both took off.

They landed only meters away from Cerberus, with him still watching the souls travel down the river. Sam nodded to Terry and they slowly approached him. "I already know you are there." They froze in their tracks. "So," One of his heads turned to face them. "You have found a way to take away others powers and use them. Brilliant. What do you want, you worm?" Terry took a step forward only to receive a growl from one of his heads. "Cerberus, I have come to make a deal with you." This pulled all three of his heads to face him. "What is it you wish to deal?" Terry swallowed hard. "If I give you what you really want, then will you free Sam and bring your demons back here and stop this take over?" Cerberus grinned evilly. The other head bellowed loudly and the third just laughed loudly. "What do you know what I really want?" Terry held out his hand and a little flame once again ignited in it. "I can give you…. Retribution." Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

Cerberus looked at his hand, curious on how he knew what he wanted, but he needed to be sure he wasn't bluffing. "How do you know I want retribution? Terry flicked his hand to form a certain figure. He was roman looking. Hair long, but pulled back and he had the same eyes as a peasant woman. "Hercules. You want retribution from what he did to you. On Zeus's orders, he came here and took you down then came back after defeating you, took you to the surface and used you and then threw you back into the Underworld. That's why you want retribution. You want to regain your lost honor. You want him. You want to tear him apart and feel his soul float down this damn river for all eternity." Cerberus glared at him. He knew what he really wanted. This worm knew what he really wanted. Why he really wanted to storm upon the surface. "You worm, how did you know I wanted his soul?" Terry flickered the flame to rise higher to reveal Cerberus himself. "Because I know you. I'm more part of you than Sam is. Than any other demon that surrounds you. I know you better than you know yourself." Cerberus continued to glare at him, contemplating on his deal. "Fine, worm. I will do as you wish if you give me my retribution, but you asked for three things in exchange for one, so I will make the next condition in this deal." Terry waited patiently, holding Sam's hand tightly. She was nervous and he didn't blame her. He was too. There was not telling what conditions he would lay down them. "Alright, I'll pull back my demons, release Sam and stop my take over, if you give me what I want and you two remain my Protectors on the surface." Sam took her hand out of his and took a step forward. "No. I will not allow you to snare him into this Hell that was forced upon me." Terry pulled her away. "Alright, you got a deal." Cerberus smiled and let Terry return to him what he wanted. Minutes went by and they soon saw a small piece of clothing that had an 'H' on the buckle. They watched Cerberus laugh and send the order to pull back all his demons. Sam pulled Terry toward her. "Why did you agree?" Terry ran his fingers through her hair, wiping away her already falling tears. "Because, I can be with you. Forever. You're not alone anymore, Sam. You have me now."

Sam shook her head. She never wanted Terry to be this way. "No, I didn't want you to be like me." Terry lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "This was my choice. My choice to be with you forever." She continued to cry but Terry pulled her into his chest. "What about your family? Your time at School? You being Batman?" She felt him laugh quietly. Holding her tightly. "Well, you know how Bruce wanted Batman to live forever. I think he got his wish. And don't worry about my family. I'll figure out something. I always do. And school, well I tried to tell you that I got accepted to University of Gotham. But you were too busy running out the door I couldn't tell you." Sam laughed against his chest. "Are you sure you want to do this? Deal with me for forever?" Terry smiled and held her hand out and snapped his fingers to show the ring he gave her. "I'd rather fight with you than live without you." He slipped the ring on her left hand kissed her gently.

Sam smiled and looked over at Cerberus, who was actually smiling at her. Smiling? Why was he smiling. "Terry, you go on ahead to the exit. I need to talk to him." Terry nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving. She walked over to Cerberus and petted his paw. He lowered his heads down so that they could see each other better. "Why are you smiling?" He laughed softly. "There was never a take over of the surface world. There was never retribution for what Hercules did to me, I settled that long ago, but I'm glad that he killed him when his time was up. There was never any control over your mind that had to deal with my power." Sam stared at him, jaw dropped open. "Then why would you do this? All of this?" He chuckled slightly. "Because, my Scarlet Monster, I maybe a terror to this Underworld and perhaps the surface, but when you are apart of me, I know how you feel. I felt your loneliness. Like it was my own. You are my perfect spawn. The very first that of my Protectors. Believe it or not, I was more of a father to you than Bruce was." She slide down next to his paw and pulled her knees close to her. "So, you didn't want me to be lonely anymore." He smile and winked at her. "I was in need of another Protector. And lucky for me, he did it to himself. I didn't have to do it." Sam looked at him and smiled. She stood up and hugged his leg. "What of my real father?" He looked over to his left and pulled out his soul. He split his energy up and placed it in his body. "I manipulated his soul to be one of my messengers for you. Minus the 'I want power' nonsense. To tell you the truth, I never really liked his methods of power, but he had a perfect Protector, just waiting to be awakened." She smiled into his black fur and sighed. "Thank you, Cerberus." He smiled again and waved his other paw to the exit. "Go now. Don't keep him waiting." She slowly walked away, but was halted by his voice once again. "And my Scarlet Monster, I will call upon you again soon. So, enjoy your freedom and be ready for when I call both of you." She smiled and winked at him. "Whatever you say," She whispered the last part silently. "Father." She flew off and exited the one placed she hated the most, but now she found it to be her third home. She finally made it up to the store, seeing Terry leaning up against the wall, waiting for her. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Him smiled and lead her outside. They could feel that this was going to be very hard to explain to Bruce that they couldn't use the solution that could make them normal again. "So, what do you think he'll say?" Terry chuckled and pulled her close. "I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" Sam smiled and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. She felt like staying this way forever. Lucky for her, she could if she wanted to. That is, the Scarlet Monster could be the one to roam this planet with the man she loved the most, forever and ever.

The end…Or is it?

And that's all folks. The end to my glorious story that I know you will say, "Write a sequel! Do a sequel." Well, I'll think about it. But for mow, this is the end. For Scarlet and Terry. Thank you for staying with me, for those who wanted to read my story and I hope you will enjoy a crossover that will be popping up soon. Thank you and goodnight. Oh Cerberus wanted to say a few words. Cerberus…

Stay away from drugs and be sure to check on all of your grades and be respectful to, oh the hell with this. Just don't end up in my river.


End file.
